The Moments We Live For
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Korra and Mako have many moments in their life that are special. A series of one-shots.
1. Flying

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy. Please leave a review after! I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra **

* * *

_Flying:_

_You haven't seen a tree until you've seen its shadow from the sky. _

_~Amelia Earhart~_

* * *

Korra was extremely excited for today's airbending training; Tenzin is going to teach her how to use a glider! She has always wanted to use one of the gliders, but her master said she wasn't ready. She has even tried to sneak one out, but immediately fell once she tried. Today was a perfect day though, the sky was a light blue and there were only a few white puffy clouds. There was also a light breeze when came every now and then. Today was definitely the perfect day to practice how to fly with her own glider. Even Ikki, Jinora, Meelo,Bolin and Mako are going to watch her.

Tenzin walked over to the eager seventeen year old. He had her glider and his hands.

"I can't wait to fly!" Korra said happily.

"Well technically it isn't flying-," Tenzin tried to explain.

"I know, I know. You use your airbending abilities to control the wind currents. You already told me," Korra said.

"Okay here is you glider," Tenzin said handing her glider. She grabbed on to the glider, but Tenzin was still holding a tight grip on it.

"Tenzin! Let go of it!" Korra said trying to take the glider.

"Sorry about that, just a bit nervous," Tenzin explained while actually giving her the instrument for flying.

"Why are you nervous? You aren't the one trying to fly with a glider for the first time," Korra stated.

"I know, but considering what happened the last time you stole the glider and tried to fly it, well I have a right to be nervous," Tenzin pointed out.

"Fine, but I know how to airbend properly," Korra said.

"Alright, good luck," her master said.

Korra opened the glider and went a backed up a few feet away from her original spot. She used her airbending to make her jump in the air and then took off. She then flew straight ahead from where she was in the air. She was going at a pretty good speed. She did a few flips in the air, loving the ability to do this.

"This is amazing!" Korra screamed while on her glider.

"You are doing great," Jinora shouted.

Korra smiled while she enjoyed the flips and feeling of flying. She thought just how not only a few months ago, she couldn't even airbend the smallest puff of air, and now, she can make herself fly. The avatar flew herself back down a couple feet away from Tenzin. She closed the glider as she landed to the ground.

"How did I do?" Korra asked.

"Great! I have never seen anybody learn so quickly," Tenzin said amused.

"So does this mean practice is done for the day?" Korra asked eagerly. The airbending master sighed.

"I guess, we will practice tomorrow morning," Tenzin said walking away. The Southern Water Tribe girl walked over to her boyfriend and smiled at him while he grabbed her by the waist.

"You did amazing," Mako said.

"Thanks, City Boy," Korra said. "Hey, I got an idea."

"What is it?" Mako asked curiously.

"I am going to take you flying!" Korra said happily. Mako's eyes widen. He backed up a bit, but not much.

"Um, I am good on the ground," Mako replied.

"Oh, is the team captain scared?" Korra teased.

"No! I am just-," Korra cut him off. "You are scared."

"Fine, I'll go flying with you," Mako said defeated. Korra cheered happily and the firebender chuckled.

Korra made Mako climb on the glider and he held on to the thing like it was his life. The avatar took off and the older brother closed his eyes not wanting to open them. Korra saw this and was annoyed.

"Mako, I am not going to let you fall."

Mako then opened his eyes slowly and saw that they were actually above the ground! He actually started to get less worried and was having an amazing time flying with his girlfriend.

"This is wonderful!" Mako said with a smile.

"See, I told you!" Korra said.

Below them, Bolin smiled at the happy couple. He was glad to see his older brother finally having some fun for once in his life.

"What's going on?" Asami asked walking out from the temple.

"Look up," Bolin said pointing to the sky.

"Wow, Mako actually looks like he is having fun," Asami said shockingly.

"Yeah, I know you and Korra sometimes don't see eye to eye, but she makes him…different," the earthbender said.

"Different? Different how?" Asami asked confused.

"Ever since our parents die, he has been so uptight and tensed. But ever since Korra came, he has finally learn to have some fun," Bolin said.

"Wow, never thought of that. When did you become so deep?" Asami asked jokingly.

"Bolin has his moments."

The two who were flying came down and landed safely on the ground. Mako got off and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Thank you, that really was fun," Mako said.

"You're welcome, you should listen to your avatar more often," Korra said with a smirk.

"Maybe I should."

* * *

**There is chapter 2. Please leave a review, I would like to see how the story is going. **


	2. Chakras

**Hey! This is my first one shot series and my first Legend of Korra story. I got this idea from rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender with the Guru. The one shot series will be mostly Makorra, but there are going to be other one-shots about other characters. Please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Chakras:_

_We live longer than our forefathers; but we suffer more from a thousand artificial anxieties and cares. They fatigued only the muscles, we exhaust the finer strength of the nerves._

_-__Edward George Earle Lytton Bulwer-Lytton_

* * *

Today was a special day for the young avatar. Today she would finally master the Avatar State. Korra couldn't wait. She has heard many stories of Avatar Aang using the ultimate power an avatar has. Tenzin had told her that he would help her with it. Aang had taught his son all about the chakras and how to unlock each one. Avatar Aang had asked his son if he would teach the next avatar how to unlock the chakras when Tenzin had mastered airbending.

The two had traveled to Aang's memorial island at dawn. The atmosphere there was peaceful and relaxing which is what Korra needs to successfully control the Avatar State.

"First we will begin with a small drink, have this," Tenzin said while handing her a cup. Korra tasted the liquid drink and spit it out immediately.

"What in Agni is this?" Korra asked while trying to get the unwanted drink in her mouth.

"It is onion and banana juice. I know it isn't the most delicious taste, but I had to have it and so did my father," Tenzin replied.

"Ugh, I am never going to forget that flavor," Korra said. Tenzin chuckled a bit remembering having the same conversation with Aang.

"Are you ready Korra?" Tenzin asked Korra in a lotus position.

"I never have been more ready!" Korra said excidetly.

"Once we begin, you must not stop. The consequences will not be rewarding if you stop. This process is very intense and emotional, are you sure you are ready?" Tenzin asked one last time. Korra took a deep breath.

"I am ready."

"First, do you know anything about chakras?"

"I can go in and out of the Avatar State when I unblock it," Korra said. Tenzin sighed.

"Chakras are energy centers of our body in which energy flows through. The first chakra is the earth chakra. It is located in the base of the spine. It deals with survival, but it is blocked by fear. What do you fear most Korra?" Tenzin asked.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw images of Amon, mega tanks, being blood bended by Tarrlok and Amon, getting her bending taken away and loosing Mako appeared. They quickly went away and was replaced by Amon alone. Korra screamed when she saw him again.

"Your vision isn't real. You are concern for your survival. You must surrender your fears, let the fears go," Tenzin said in a calming voice.

Korra took another deep breath and opened her eyes to see that it was only her air bending teacher there.

"Very good, now we are going to unlock the water chakra. It is located in the lower abdomen. It deals with pleasure and it is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?"

Korra closed her eyes and then saw people have their bending away by Amon. She also sees her kissing Mako even though he was dating Asami and how heartbroken Bolin was. Korra opened her eyes again and looked at the floor still in her lotus position.

"I hurt all those people. I let people get there bending away. I hurt Mako, Asami and Bolin emotionally."

"You must learn to accept it. Even though it happened, you have managed to fix it. You gave all the people their bending back and your friends have learned to get over it and move on," Tenzin said.

"Next is the fire chakra. It is located in the heart. It deals with love and it is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief in front of you," Tenzin instructed.

Korra closed her eyes and saw her home, the South Pole and her parents. She let a tear flow down her cheek. She could hear Tenzin's voice. "You have indeed felt a great lost towards your people and parents, but eventually you will see them again. They know you still love them and they love you." The Southern Water Tribe girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"You are doing very well right now. The next pool of energy is the sound chakra and it is located in the throat. It is accountable for truth and it is blocked by lies we tell our self. What lies have you told to yourself Korra?"

Avatar Korra closed her eyes once again and saw herself telling everybody that she isn't afraid of anybody. With her eyes still closed she spoke. "I am not afraid of anybody."

"Being scared is not something to be ashamed of. Everybody has a fear, even the enemy. Fear is just an emotion which makes us human and it is a natural emotion," Tenzin said. Korra let out a deep breath.

"The sixth chakra is the light. It is located in the center of the forehead. It has to do with insights and it is blocked by illusions. The greatest illusion is separation. What is separated in this world?"

"The four nations, that is why Avatar Aang created Republic City. So that benders and nonbenders can live peacefully," Korra said.

"Correct. Now it is the time for the last and most difficult chakra to unlock. The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with cosmic energy and it is blocked by earthly attachments. You must let go of everything that attaches you too this earth," Tenzin said.

Korra closed her eyes and several images of Mako appeared. She smiled at some of the pictures, but it soon her smile dropped when she heard Tenzin speak again. "You must let him go."

Korra tried, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly.

"I can't," Korra said looking down.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen. You must let him go in order to gain control of the Avatar State," the airbending master said.

"No. I can't and I won't. I…I love him Tenzin. I just can't let him go."

"You have to. Avatar Aang told me how hard it was to let Katara go, but he eventually did and at the age he was in, he was hopelessly in love with her. He still is and was even after he let her go. You must do the same," Tenzin instructed.

"I…No. I am not letting go of Mako. I don't care if I ever get into the Avatar State," Korra said in a stern voice. Tenzin took a deep breath.

"I can't make you let go of him. Try meditating on this for a while. I'll go check on Pema and Rohan and come straight back," Tenzin said while getting up.

"Wait! Does this mean I won't be able to go into the Avatar State ever since I stopped the process?" Korra asked.

"I don't think so. Aang had left to go save Katara at Ba Sing Se and he managed to control it."

"Okay, I'll try, but it won't be easy," Korra stated.

"I know you can do it Avatar Korra," Tenzin said smiling.

Korra closed her eyes and began to meditate. Secretly, she was trying contact Aang though. She needed help on this situation and there was nobody but him that could help her. It took a while before Aang appeared in front of her.

"Hello Avatar Korra. It has been a while since we last spoke," Aang said standing in front of Korra. She stood up to look at him.

"I know, sorry about that."

"There is no need to apologize. I see you are having trouble unlocking the last chakra," Aang noticed.

"How can I just let Mako go? I love him a lot," Korra said.

"You remind me of myself Korra. It was difficult for me as well. I know it is harder for you since you are in a relationship with him," Aang realized.

"How did you do it? How could you let Katara go? Wasn't she the love of your life?" Korra asked Aang.

"She still is. The situation I was in, I needed the Avatar State. Every avatar has to master the Avatar State. I know how much it hurts to let the person you love go, but you must," Aang said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I love him so much Aang, but if I have to I will," Korra told him. Aang smiled at her.

"I am sorry you have to do this, but I am proud of you," Avatar Aang said disappearing.

Korra closed her eyes again and this time she saw herself in a black background, like she was in space. There was a violet path and it lead her towards a much larger version of herself who was also violet and black. Her eyes were glowing a white color like how they would if she was in the Avatar State. Her hands held a ball of violet energy. Her human form walked towards it and she was in the ball of energy. She opened her eyes and they were glowing. She can feel all of the power in her and her past lives reconnecting. After a few minutes, the glowing was gone and her eyes were her normal blue color. She turned around and saw Tenzin smiling at her.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

**That is it for my first, but not last one-shot! I know the end was a bit cheesy and predictable, but it is a fanfic after all. Please tell me in your reviews on how I did. **


	3. Falling

**Hello! Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter. It made me happy! Please do the same on this chapter! Here is chapter 3!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

* * *

_Falling:_

"_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

_~Cassandra Clare_

* * *

Even in the summer, the Southern Water Tribe was freezing. It snowed every day, but nobody seemed to mind, considering they got to play in the snow. Plus the people there had already adapted to the weather, but not the avatar's friends. The sky was blue filled with white puffy clouds and there was a strong wind that would come every few minutes.

The young firebender smiled at his new girlfriend practicing airbending in the snow with Tenzin. Korra was finally airbending and now she was actually able to train with air. Mako became so distracted with watching Korra; he didn't even notice the old waterbending master behind him. For a few minutes, both of them watched Tenzin and the avatar until Master Katara spoke.

"She is strong," Katara said which startled Mako a bit, but he shook it off.

"She is," Mako replied.

The two shared an awkward silence between the two of them. It didn't last long though with Mako's random question.

"How is it?"

"How is what dear?" Katara asked confused.

"How is it, being in love with the avatar?" Mako asked shyly. Katara smiled.

"The avatar's love is indescribable. When the avatar loves you, the feeling is amazing. Out of the billions of people they can choose they choose you. You suddenly ignore the rest of the world and it just feels right," Katara said smiling remembering her moments with Aang.

"Really?" Mako asked shocked, but still glad. Katara nodded.

"They go to the extremes to make sure the ones they love are safe and happy. They will do so much for you; it is like you are being treated like royalty, but even better. Their love is passionate."

"Wow, I never knew that," Mako said astonished.

"Did you know that the avatar only falls in love once and never comes out?" Katara told him.

"They do? They don't even have a slight crush on somebody else?"

"Nope. Once they find that one person, they stick to them. It is some avatar tradition I guess, but I didn't mind. Aang fell in love with me, Roku fell in love Ta Min, Kurku fell for Ummi and now Korra has fallen in love with you," Katara told him.

"Wow, I guess I never thought about that. I have one more question though Katara."

"What is it?"

"Is it…hard to be in love with the avatar? I just keep feeling like she could do a lot better than me," Mako said sadly.

"You have no idea how much Korra loves you do you? Every letter she has sent me when she was in Republic City, she would always talk about you. Even before she met you, she would talk about hearing you on the radio. For your question, it is hard at first. The avatar has so many responsibilities, it seems like they won't have any free time. At the end of the day though, it is all worth it," Katara said.

"Thank you for telling me this, it means a lot," Mako said.

"No problem dear, now I have something to ask you," Katara said.

"Okay," Mako asked unsure of what the old master will ask him.

"How much do you love Korra?"

"I love her a lot. Even though we started out a bit…rough, I still love her. She has completely changed Bolin's and my life forever, but I don't mind. She pushes me out of my comfort zone and she can be a bit hot headed, but she is amazing and I will never hurt her," Mako confessed.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear because if you hurt her in anyway, even the slightest slip up, I will end you, understood?" Katara asked. Mako eyes widen and he was actually terrified of the old woman.

"Y-yes ma'am, I will never want to hurt Korra," Mako said shaken up.

"Good, now I think Korra has finished training with Tenzin," Katara said smiling and walking away. His eyes were still wide and he was still a bit paralyzed by her threat. He got out of this phase once his girlfriend threw a snowball at his back. He looked around and smiled.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mako screamed.

"You looked like you just saw a Unagi, what did you and Katara talk about?" Korra asked curiously.

"Um, just stuff," Mako said trying to find the right words.

"Come on, tell me what she said!" Korra said.

"Well, we just talked about avatar things. Nothing to worry about," Mako said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sure, I will find out eventually though," Korra said.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry it is short, just something that came to my mind. Please leave a review. Thanks! **


	4. First

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. To the guests that I can't respond to, thank you for reviewing. Please continue to! Oh and that threat that Katara gave Mako was inspired by Katara's threat to Zuko when he joined the gaang. This is collection of first's. It will be ****long!**** Mako will have his POV then Korra's. Some will just have either Mako or Korra separate. The first part is pretty much just flashbacks. Here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_First:_

_First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever._

_~Rosemary Rogers~_

* * *

First encounter:

**Mako:**

_Great. _Mako thought bitterly. One of the biggest matches in their life and he just had to bring another fan girl, just great. _Focus Mako, focus. Don't pay any attention to her and everything will run smoothly. _Mako took a quick glance at the new person. She had a true Southern Water Tribe girl skin and outfit. Her arms were muscular and she was fit. She also had bright blues eyes that were just like the ocean. Mako sighed knowing it was time to have a little talk with Bolin.

"Bolin!" Mako whispered loudly.

"Yeah?" Bolin asked as walked over to his older brother who was putting on his glove.

"I told you, you have to stop bring your crazy fan girls in before the matches. Get her out of here," Mako said.

"Aw come on Mako. Alright look, I kind of promised her she can stay, but man I have a good feeling. There is something special about her. I know it." Bolin said trying to persuade the firebender. "Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako," Bolin said talking to the girl.

Her eyes widen as she walked closer and closer to Mako. He got his helmet and closed the locker. He walked in her direction.

"Mako! Wow, I-I heard you play on the radio," the girl said.

"Come on Bolin, we're up," Mako said walking past her.

"Or I could meet him later," Mako faintly heard her saying.

Mako didn't care to meet her. All he wanted was to win this match besides; he won't see her again like all of the other fan girls.

**Korra: **

The avatar walked in to the Probending Arena and was completely breath taken. She has never seen a Probending Arena and now she was actually in it, plus she had the best seats, as Bolin says. She was too distracted to see her new friend going towards his brother. She felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako," Bolin said talking to her.

Korra's eyes widen as she walked closer and closer to Mako. He got his helmet and closed the locker. He walked in her direction.

"Mako! Wow, I-I heard you play on the radio," the water bender said.

"Come on Bolin, we're up," Mako said walking past her.

"Or I could meet him later," Korra said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real… focused before a match." Bolin said as he put his helmet on. "Okay, I got to go. Wish me luck, not. Then I'll need it."

"Good luck! Knock them out!" Korra said to them.

She didn't want to admit it, but inside of her, a little girl was jumping around finally meeting the famous Mako. She has a small crush when she heard of him. Korra didn't know why, she didn't even see him. She could feel something though, something magical.

* * *

First Probending Match:

**Korra: **

She heard the music before the beginning of the match. She also heard the Ring announcer's voice over the speakers. She was so excited that she didn't even care that Tenzin would be mad at her for leaving, if he found out that is.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!"

"Ah! I love you Bolin," a fan girl screamed.

"The rookie ferrets came out of nowhere and made it farther than anybody expected this season, but tonight they face their toughest match yet folks," Shiro said in his microphone.

Korra heard the bell ring and saw the players throwing the elements they had, earth, fire, and water. She was astonished at the way they fought. She has never seen this type of fighting. She had to learn the traditional way from the White Lotus.

"And there off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one. Hasook is the first one to feel the heat of the Tiger Dillo. He tries to return favor, but there too fast for them, while Mako showcases his trained cool under fire style. Oh the Tiger Dillo's score with a walloping one shell combo. Can the team hold on to their zone one territory?" Shiro asked hypothetically.

"Guess not. Mako's over the line. The Tiger Dillo's get the green light and advance in the Fire Ferret's territory."

"Come on ferrets!" The avatar screamed.

"Looks like Hasook is in trouble! He is in zone three teetering over the ring. And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two. Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground till the next round."

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tiger Dillo's."

"The fire ferrets are hopped into zone two and the Tiger Dillo advance."

"The fire ferrets stole round two, but it is still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round. Hasook stumbles and now he is tangled into his teammate. He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to… oh too late!"

"Oh no!" Korra said nervously.

"It is all up to Mako now. He is bobbing and weaving, he is weaving and bobbing, but he is not hitting back. If Mako is knocked out, the ferret's fabulous season is over. He is dancing on the edge of the ring surviving the three on one battle. It seems his plan is to let the Tiger Dillos tire them out and his plan is working! They have nothing left and Mako is on the offense! It's two on one, scratch that it is one on one and it is an earth and fire fog fest. There is so much smoke from the fire ferret I can't even see where the fire ferret is!"

Korra sees Mako jump out of the smoke and slam the other earthbender to the pool of water, winning their match!

"It's a knock out! What a wing dinger of a hat trick. Mako pulls the upset of the season winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

Korra smiled widely at her new friends winning. That was probably the best thing she has ever seen. She sees bending every day, but nothing like this! It was so modern and fresh, it was exciting!

* * *

First realization of the avatar:

**Mako: **

The firebender was happy, but mad at Hasook. Their waterbender pretty much made them loose, if it wasn't for Mako though to save them. He was frustrated with his teammate. _He should get his act together. _Mako thought.

"You did more harm than good out there! You almost cost us the match!" Mako yelled at their waterbender.

"We won didn't we?" Hasook asked rudely.

"Barely!"

"Get off my case pal!" Hasook said angrily leaving the locker room.

"Useless," Mako said bitterly.

"You guys were incredible out there, especially you Mister Hat Trick," Korra said.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra said back.

_Did she really say that? _Mako asked a bit shocked, but he didn't show it.

"Anyways, I have been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learn to move like that! It is like there is a whole new style here! Think you can show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!" Bolin replied.

"Right now? Come on Bolin," Mako said.

"Just ignore him. Yeah I could show you the basics. I am just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending, but we will figure it out," Bolin said confused.

"Won't be a problem, I am actually an earthbender," Korra said.

_Wait, she looks exactly like a Southern Water Tribe girl though. _Mako thought a bit confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume because I was just figuring with your water tribe get up that you are a water tribe gal," Bolin said unsure.

"Nope, you're right. I am a waterbender and a firebender," Korra said casually like it was nothing.

_Wait, she can bend earth, fire and water? Could she be the avatar? " _Mako asked himself.

"I am very confused right now." Bolin said. Mako decided to speak up.

"You're the avatar and I'm the idiot," Mako said putting his head down not realizing it sooner.

"Both are true," Korra said.

_Wait, both?" _Mako asked.

* * *

First avatar member:

**Mako:  
**

Mako was even more frustrated with Hasook. After all they been through, their waterbender decides to quit on the most important match of the season. If they won this, they get into the championships.

The firebender wasn't even paying attention to notice that Korra came back to watch another match, but she wasn't going to see one from the Fire Ferrets.

"I didn't miss your match did I? You guys looked like you lost already," Korra said with a hint of sadness.

"We might as well have," Bolin said disappointed.

"Hasook is a no good no show," Mako said angrily.

"You got two minutes ready to play or you are disqualified."

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings," Mako said.

"Can't you get one of those guys to fill in for you?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team," Bolin said.

"Well then, how about me? I am a topnotch waterbender if I do say so myself," Korra said.

"But you're the avatar, isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked Mako.

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending," Korra said.

"No way! I rather forfeit than look like a fool out there," Mako said bitterly.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra said sarcastically.

"Times up, you in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra said happily.

"We are?" Mako asked unsure.

"Yes!" Bolin said.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako pointed out.

"You'll thank me later," Korra said obliviously to excited to care.

"This girl is crazy," Mako said to himself with a frown on his face.

_She is crazy! No girl would volunteer even after my objection. Maybe she is special in some ways. Hope she plays as good as she says._

* * *

First kiss:

**Mako:**

The firebender was pretty much frustrated tonight. He had a horrible game and if it wasn't for his little bro, they would have lost everything they worked for. It wasn't all his fault though, Korra was the cause of this. If she hadn't confessed her love for him before, they could have done a lot better. He wasn't mad that she loved him, he was upset at the fact she told him when he is dating Asami.

He saw Korra leaning against the golden pole with her one of her arms holding the other looking out to the beautiful ocean.

"We need to talk. Look sometimes you can be so infuriating and-," he was cut off by Korra.

"Save your breath. You have already made it clear how you feel about me," Korra said coldly. He saw her put her head down in embarrassment and shame.

"No, I haven't. What I am trying to say is… as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you are pretty amazing," Mako admitted.

"So, you do like me?" Korra said hopeful.

"Yes, but I like Asami too. I don't know, things are complicated and I am feeling really confused and-," Mako tried explaining, but was cut off by a certain pair of lips which belong to the avatar.

He was definitely shocked at first, he had no idea tonight he would be kissing Korra, but he seemed to forget about everything after a few seconds and decided to kiss her back. It seemed so perfect and right, he forgot that he was dating somebody else. The pulled away simultaneously and he saw a bit of blush on Korra's tan skin. She was happy for a second, but it turned into a frown quick enough to make him realize somebody was watching them.

He saw none other than Bolin heartbroken with a bouquet of flowers. He started to cry then run off.

"Bolin! This isn't what it looks like," Mako tried to assure him, but it didn't work. "Great look what you did!"

"You're blaming me!" Korra said shocked. _Well of course it is! You kissed me!_

"You kissed me!" Mako screamed pointing out the oblivious.

"You kissed me back!" Korra screamed back.

"Argh!" Mako growled in frustration and running back to his heartbroken brother.

**Korra:**

The young hopelessly in love girl started in to the Yue Bay thinking about how much she ruined her and Mako's friendship. She felt terrible about putting him in this awkward position, but she didn't regret telling him. She knew for a fact that she and the brooding firebender are meant for each other, ignoring what he thinks. She just despised that he fell for the raven hair girl, Asami.

She heard footsteps, but didn't bother turning around. She didn't want to talk to anybody for the moment.

"We need to talk. Look sometimes you can be so infuriating and-," Korra cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest of his negative things about her.

"Save your breath. You have already made it clear how you feel about me," Korra said coldly, putting her head down in embarrassment and shame.

"No, I haven't. What I am trying to say is… as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you are pretty amazing," Mako admitted.

"So, you do like me?" Korra said hopeful.

"Yes, but I like Asami too. I don't know, things are complicated and I am feeling really confused and-," Mako tried explaining, but the waterbender cut him off once again with a heartfelt kiss. She had wanted this since day one, but it was worth the wait. She could feel him tense up, but after a second, she could actually feel him relax a bit and feel him kissing her back. Her cheeks started to blush and she could feel the heat. The two pulled away smiling for a second before feeling, but suddenly felt bad when she saw her friend, Bolin.

"Bolin! This isn't what it looks like," Mako tried to assure him, but it didn't work. "Great look what you did!"

"You're blaming me!" Korra said shocked. _He can't blame me! He kissed me back! _

"You kissed me!" Mako screamed pointing out the oblivious.

"You kissed me back!" Korra screamed back.

"Argh!" Mako growled in frustration and running back to his heartbroken brother.

"Well played Korra," Korra said talking to herself.

_Perfect, just perfect, I just ruined any chance of having Mako and now I hurt one of my best friends. Perfect. _Korra thought bitterly to herself before looking back at the Yue Bay thinking about going for a quick swim.

* * *

First I Love You:

**Mako:**

The day Team Avatar took down was a very glorious day for Republic City, well for most people. For one person in particular, it was not glorious. The avatar fell at Amon's hand and lost three elements, but gained one. Nobody knew what exactly to Amon, but all they know is that he escaped and ran from the city like a coward. The same day though, they left Republic City to the Southern Water Tribe so Katara could hopefully restore Korra's bending. There was still hope, but barely.

When the gang arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, the group told Master Katara of the horrible tragedy that occurred to Korra. Katara immediately took Korra to the back, begun the healing session, trying her hardest to restore the bending abilities in the young girl. She came out of the doors and all eyes were set on her, hoping for a miracle. She did not look happy.

"I've tried everything in my power; I cannot restore Korra's bending," Katara sadly said.

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying," Lin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I could do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements is severed," Katara stated.

Then Korra walked through the doors. She closed the doors and had her eyes on the floor. She looked up once she realized everybody was staring at her. Tenzin spoke up then.

"It's going to be alright Korra."

"No…it's not," Korra said like she has lost all hope.

She walked past the group without looking at anybody and grabbed the coat that was behind the firebender. He waited for a second and followed her out.

"Korra wait!" Mako yelled hoping to get her attention.

"Go away," Korra said coldly.

"I will… but I just want you to know I am here for you," Mako assured her.

"No, I mean go away, back to Republic City, get on with your life," Korra said with a bit of anger in her voice and crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Mako said confused.

"I am not the avatar anymore, you don't need to do me any favors," Korra said walking away. She stopped when Mako put her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care if you are the avatar or not. Listen…when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…I love you Korra," Mako said putting a hand on her cheek. Korra grabbed his hand and spoke.

"I-I can't," Korra said running away from him.

**Korra:**

Korra took off leaving a very confused and disappointed Mako. She heard her name being called, but didn't bother looking back. She couldn't handle all of this, at least not right now. Her bending was gone and now he does this to her? She has wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth since they met, but now, it doesn't feel as great as she thought it would be.

The avatar couldn't take this. _Useless_is the word she felt now. Korra saw the cliff coming and made Naga stop. Her animal guide laid on the ground and watched her owner go near the cliff.

She started at the vast body of water in front of her. It broke her heart knowing she couldn't even bend that. Water was forming in her eyes and she let it flow for once. She watches the single tear fall before she collapsed. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She wanted to be left alone. Korra heard footsteps and glanced at the clothing and assumed it was Tenzin.

"Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone," Korra said wiping her tears away.

"But you called me here," a male voice said. Korra looked up and saw it was her past life, Aang!

"Aang," she said dumbfounded.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self," Aang said with a smile.

"How?" She asked Aang.

"When we hit our lowest points, we are open to the greatest changed," Aang stated. She saw all the previous avatars in front of her, Roku, Kyoshi, Kurku, Yangchen and so on. She felt Aang's hand on her shoulder and forehead and saw his eyes and tattoos glow. She closed her eyes and let him do his magic.

Her eyes opened to reveal that the blue eyed girl was a glowing white. She floated into the air with the help of airbending. She felt the past reconnecting with her. The avatar began to bend air, fire, earth and water.

She landed her feet gingerly on the snow and felt a pair of eyes. She turned around and saw Mako standing. She saw him walking towards her. She smiled and ran towards him into his open arms. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and Mako's were around her waist. They spun around a bit, but stopped shortly. When her feet landed on the ground, she put a hand on the side of his face.

"I love you too," Korra said. The two leaned in and gave a passionate kiss.

* * *

First Date:

**Mako: **

Mako was nervous. He was going to ask Avatar Korra on a date, their very first date. Even though she had said she loved him, he was just a bit nervous though and he had every right to be. It was the avatar for crying out loud! He saw that he just finished her airbending practice and was laying down in the snow exhausted. Mako decided to join her.

"Hey, how was practice?" Mako asked.

"Tiring, Tenzin has been trying to kill me with these practices," Korra said with a sigh.

"You know I wouldn't let him do that right?" Mako said smiling.

"I know you won't," Korra said getting closer to him. He wrapped his arms round her.

"So… I was wondering if you wanted take a break tonight, like on a date?" Mako told her.

"I would love to City Boy," Korra said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The couple played in the snow until Tenzin called Korra back. Mako went inside and found Katara talking to Jinora.

"Gran Gran, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

"That is a great story," Katara started, but was interrupted by Mako.

"I am sorry too interrupt, but may I speak to you Master Katara?"

"Of course, sorry Jinora. I will tell you when I get back," Katara said to cheer the disappointed child.

The two walked to the back of the compound and the firebender spoke.

"Master Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, and just call me Katara."

"I just asked Korra on a date and I was wondering where to take her. Normally I would know the perfect spot in Republic City, but considering this is my first visit, I wanted to ask someone," Mako said.

"Take her penguin sledding and then a boat ride. Korra loved penguin sledding before she realized she was the avatar, ever since she hasn't been able to go. Oh and bring a couple of fishes to lure to penguins," Katara said.

"Thank you Katara, it means a lot," Mako said.

"No problem. Now I must go, Jinora would want me to finally finish that story of Zuko's mom," Katara said going back to Jinora.

"This is going to be perfect," Mako said smiling.

**Korra:**

Korra was excited for tonight. She is going on her very first date, the only flaw of it was, Asami was _trying_to get her to dress up more.

"Korra, sit still would ya?" Asami said getting annoyed that her friend wouldn't sit.

"Asami I told you I don't want to be dressed up like a doll. I look fine," Korra said.

"Yeah, but it is your first date with Mako!"

The two girls continued to bicker with what her outfit should be tonight, until Senna and Katara walked in Korra's room.

"Senna, don't you think Korra should dress up tonight? She is refusing everything I suggest," Asami said.

"I think Asami is right dear, you should dress up a little bit," Korra's mother suggested.

"Ugh!" Korra groaned.

"Actually, what she is wearing is just fine, besides, I did help Mako decide. All she needs is her jacket. Better get going though, Mako is ready," Katara said.

"Thank you Katara! Maybe next time Asami," Korra said grabbing her jacket.

She saw her date waiting outside of her house with a bouquet of fire lilies. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Korra, you look beautiful as always. These are for you," Mako handed her the bouquet.

"There beautiful, thank you. I'll go inside and put them in a vase," Korra said.

After a couple of minutes, Korra came out ready to go.

"So where are we going? You never told me," Korra said.

"Then it won't be a surprise," Mako said.

"I don't like surprises though! I hate being patient," Korra told her boyfriend who chuckled.

"I know, but this will be worth it," Mako assured kissing her cheek.

Sunset arrived shortly. The sky was a lovely pink and orange blend and bird flew proudly into stunning sky. The two arrived at a play where penguins waddled around the icy snow. It took Korra a few seconds to realize what he has planned.

"Wait a minute, is this what I think it is?" Korra said hopeful.

"Yup, we are going penguin sledding," Mako smiled. Korra smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Thank you! Wait, did you bring fishes?" Korra asked.

"Of course, Katara actually helped me out," Mako admitted.

"She told me in fact and I am going to beat your butt, you know that right?"

"Oh don't be so sure," Mako said.

The two were surrounded by many penguins when Mako held the fishes. Korra started to laugh at the excitement of the creatures. As soon as they both found two penguins, they took off. Mako was in the lead, laughing at his victory, but she bended the snow around her and made her penguin speed past Mako laughing at him. The two eventually slowed down as the penguins got tired and walked off.

"I told you I would win," Korra said smiling.

"Well technically you cheated," Mako pointed out.

"No one said anything about no bending," Korra said silencing her boyfriend.

"Ready for another surprise?" Mako asked.

"There's more?" Korra said. Mako nodded.

"Do you remember the iceberg that Avatar Aang was in?" Korra nodded.

"Well, Katara told me it still exist. I have always wanted to see it and she told me you also have, so I figured we can go on a boat ride over there," Mako said.

"I would love to and stop being so nervous. It's just me," Korra said laughing a bit at his nervousness.

"Well I am dating the powerful avatar," Mako stated. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I want to see it," Korra said dragging the firebender to the boat.

Korra and Mako watched the sun set completely as they rode over to where Aang's wife first found him. Korra always wanted to go, but avatar duties love to get in her way. When they arrived, they saw names written on the ice.

"Who are all these people?" Mako asked.

"I guess there couples. There's Aang and Katara's names, and Sokka and Suki's," Korra exclaimed.

"So it is like how people write their names on a tree?" Mako asked.

"Probably, considering Aang had a crush the moment he saw her, so I guess they do it for luck or something," Korra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe we should put our names, even though it is really cheesy," Mako suggested.

"It is cheesy, but hey there is no harm right?" Korra asked hypothetically.

They wrote their names down near Aang and Katara and took the boat back home. The moon shined over the happy couple as they rode back to the compound. Korra gave Mako a quick kiss and went inside.

"Definitely the best night."

* * *

First Proposal:

**Mako:  
**

The firebender was pacing back and forth in his room. He was nervous, again. After six years of being together with Korra, he was going to propose to her. The only thing he was worried about if she denied her, it was like their first date all over again, but worst. Today was the day he met Korra six years ago and he wanted everything to be perfect. Bolin tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work on Mako.

"Mako, relax. She is going to say yes," Bolin guaranteed.

"But what if she doesn't? I mean she could say she doesn't have time to get married because of the avatar stuff! She could do a lot better than me," Mako said about to rip his hair out.

"Bro listen, Korra loves you more than anything. Since we met she loves you! Just because she is the avatar doesn't mean she isn't going to turn you down. Aang was the one to propose to Katara and he knew about his avatar business was going to get in the way, but that didn't stop him! Mako just for once think that she might say yes," Bolin said.

"You're right Bo, thank. Where you this nervous when you asked Asami?" Mako asked.

"Nope, I was just a bit, but I knew she would say yes. You have always been a pessimistic though, especially at stuff like this, but she will say yes and if she doesn't, you can beat me up as much as you want," Bolin said making his brother laugh.

"I wouldn't do that, but thanks for the confident," Mako said.

"Can I see the necklace?"

"Nope, you will see it around her neck if she say yes," Mako said.

"Fine," Bolin said pouting. "You better get going though, you know how Korra hates when you're late."

"Don't remind me," Mako said remembering the last time.

Mako got on to the ferry which led to Air Temple Island where Korra still lived. Even though she has mastered air, she loves it there, and Tenzin doesn't mind one bit. Mako just hopes he is doing the right think. He took out the necklace he carved for Korra and rubbed his thumb on it and smiled. Tonight, he was going to begin a new life with the woman he loves, Avatar Korra.

"That is a beautiful betrothal necklace young man," a stranger said to Mako. He was a bit surprised by the stranger's random comment, but took the compliment.

"Thanks," Mako said.

"She is a very special lady, isn't she?"

"She is. What if she says no? Mako asked the man with ember eyes and pale skin. He looked a guy from the fire nation.

"I doubt she will do that to a fellow like you, but if she does, you must accept it and always tell yourself how much you love her, don't give up though. If you too are meant to be, faith has a funny way of bring the two together at the right time and place," the wise old man said.

"Thank you for telling me that, I needed it I think."

"You're welcome, now I think it is time for your life to change for the better," the man said pointing to the temple.

"Thank you again, and who are you?" Mako asked, but the man was gone. He shrugged it off; tonight he had more important things going on.

Mako got off the ferry and walked towards the temple which held many happy memories for him and Korra. The night was perfect, the starts where out with the moon shining bright. There was a nice cool breeze which was continuous. It made the night a lot better with the wind. Feeling it was so peaceful and relaxing.

Korra came out of the temple wearing her usual blue jacket and parka around her waist. Her hair was still in her three ponytail style. Ikki was with her asking numerous questions.

"Aren't you excited to go on another date with your boyfriend again? Where are you going? Are you going to a magical place huh? Will it be filled with rainbows and unicorns? Will you bring me back a unicorn? I have always wanted one, a purple one, wait pink! Yes a pink one," Ikki said happily.

"If I see a unicorn Ikki, I will give it to you," Korra said to the young teen. Ikki squealed in excitement, and ran off.

"Daddy, Korra's getting me a unicorn!" Ikki screamed. Korra shook her head and saw Mako standing a bit amused.

"She still talks that fast?" Mako asked as he gave her a kiss.

"That's the first thing you tell me on our date?" Korra said jokingly.

"You look beautiful," Mako said smiling.

"That's better," Korra said.

"Come on, let's get going."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Korra, after all this time you think I am going to tell you?" Mako asked.

"Once?"

"Nope."

Korra and Mako walked to the water and watch Korra bend the water around them. They had done this numerous times, but he still liked the idea of being underwater without getting wet. The water looked beautiful; it was like the Avatar's eyes, a beautiful blue.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" Korra asked confused.

"Can we stop walking for a minute?" Mako asked.

"Um sure," Korra said and stopped walking. They were in the middle of the bay which separated Republic City to Air Temple Island. Mako put his hand in his pocket to make sure the necklace was there. "Why did you want to stop?"

"I honestly don't know, something just feels right," Mako said vaguely.

"You have never been the straight forward person have you?"

"Nope and Korra," Mako said.

"Yeah?"

"Happy six years," Mako said kissing her gently.

"Wow, six years already?"

"Yup and today was the first day we met. Even though we didn't get off on a good term, I still am glad we met. You walked in and changed my life completely, but I didn't mind. You are the most beautiful, fun, loyal, brave, courageous, daring, crazy and amazing person I have ever met. You deserve someone so much better, but I love you Korra and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me," Mako asked pulling out the betrothal necklace he made her.

**Korra:**

When Korra heard the words 'Will you marry me' a rush of emotions rushed in her. She looked at the boy who she loved holding the stunning necklace. The emblem had a crescent moon on the left and the waves of the water symbol next to it. Above the wave, there was the sun which looked like it was setting which symbolized fire. It was held by a golden ribbon. There was no doubt that she loved him, but something was making her feel strange.

"Mako…I love you so much, but I think you deserve someone much better than me," Korra said putting pity on herself.

"Korra, I only want to be with you," Mako said taking his free hand and holding her hand.

"But-," Korra tried to talk, but Mako cut her off.

"Korra listen. I love you more than I ever thought I would. I only want to be with you and not because you are the Avatar, but because you are Korra. I know that if we get married, some Avatar stuff will get in the way, but I don't care. I will be with you through all of it," Mako said.

"Yes," Korra said.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I will marry you Mako," Korra said smiling. Mako also smiled and walked behind her, placing the necklace around her. Korra turned around to face him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mako kissed her back and held her waist, pulling her closer to him. The two shared a passionate kiss for a long time, neither one wanting to break the feeling of the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Mako hugged Korra leaving no space in between them. Mako buried his face in her hair.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Korra."

* * *

First Wedding:

**Mako:**

Today was a glorious and romantic day for two certain people, Mako and Korra. Today was the day they are getting married and this time, no one is turning back. They decided to get married where Korra was brought up and they were going to have a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding. Everybody was going to be there except for Master Katara who has sadly passed away a couple of years ago.

The groom stood in his room facing the mirror, to see how he looked. He was wearing a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding wardrobe for the men. It was a bit odd considering he is a firebender, but it didn't look bad. His golden ember eyes stood out though and so did his pale skin. He looked at himself and smiled. He looked at his bed where his father scarf was and grabbed it. He wrapped it around his neck gingerly and held it closed to him and closed his eyes.

"You would have loved her," Mako whispered sadly with water in his eyes, but he would not let them come down. Today was a day that was meant for happiness, love and joy. Nothing is going to ruin this day, nothing. The only thing he wished for today was that his mom and dad could see him, but he knows they are somewhere.

Mako was waiting for his cue to go out in front of everybody he has come to encounter and love. He stared out at the setting of the wedding till then. It was lovely. The setting was romantic as it could get, getting married in the snow with clear blue skies and the sun shining down beneath them. He saw all his friend enjoying themselves.

Bolin, his best man, came in to tell him that it was time. Bolin was also wearing something similar to what Mako wore, but there was a bit of different.

"You ready bro?"

"I have never been more Bo," Mako replied.

**Korra: **

Korra was getting ready for one of the biggest days of her life, the day of Mako and her wedding. She has been wanting this for so long now, it seems like this is a fairytale. She looked at her Southern Water Tribe gown she had to wear for the wedding. She looked nothing like her old self. Her hair was completely down and she had make up on which was forced by Asami.

Two people were helping Korra with her dress, Senna and Asami. It was a dark blue long sleeved gown which went all the way down to her ankles. She had kept Mako's betrothal necklace for last. She wrapped it around her neck and she touched the symbol in the middle of her necklace.

"You look beautiful honey," Senna commented.

"Thanks mom," Korra said.

"I'll go ahead and send your dad in so we can begin," Asami said.

"Um do you think you can bring Tenzin first? I want to ask him if he can also walk down with me and dad," Korra asked.

"Of course," Asami said leaving with Senna.

Korra waited for Tenzin to come into the room. When he did, he was wearing his traditional air nomad robe, but a more formal one.

"Hello Korra, you look amazing," Tenzin said.

"Thank you Tenzin. I have favor to ask. I was wondering if you could also walk down with me and my father. You have been like another parent to me for a while now," Korra said.

"Of course Avatar Korra," Tenzin smiled.

Shortly, Korra's father came in and it was time for the wedding. Korra walked out of her room with Tonraq and Tenzin.

Jinora and Ikki were throwing red rose petals on the ground as Bolin and Asami walked to the front of the group. Bolin went to the right side where Mako as Asami went to the left of the circle that was in front of a flowered arch. Asami was also wearing a blue dress which was similar to what Korra wore to Tarrlok's gala, but it was bit dressier.

Korra came out of the house and had Tenzin on her right and her dad on her left. She looked ahead and saw Mako, her soon to be husband, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. He wore the customary coat which was blue and a bit of purple in it similar to her dress. When she was a the front of the two steps where Mako was, the two men both gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down. She walked up and faced him.

"You look beautiful," Mako whispered to his love.

"You don't bad yourself City Boy," Korra whispered back smiling.

"Friends and Family, we are here today to celebrate the love of Avatar Korra and Master Mako."

* * *

First Birth:

**Mako: **

Today seemed fine as every other day. He was getting the apartment ready for his and Korra's first unborn child. He was organizing the child's play area when he heard his name called from his wife.

"Mako, get over here!" Korra yelled.

"Coming," the firebender yelled back. "Is everything alright?"

"The baby is coming!" Korra said.

"Now?" Mako asked nervously.

"No not now! My water just broke! Get me to the hospital or something!" Korra screamed at her husband.

The couple rushed over to the hospital and got Korra into a private labor room. The contraction she was having were terrible and she felt like she was going to rip someone's head off. Korra head dripped with water and she just wanted to get the baby out.

"How much longer is it till I actually have to give birth to the thing?" Korra asked impatiently to the healer.

"Um, it looks like another few hours."

"Hours? It has already been two," Korra stated.

"I am sorry, we are moving along, just slowly."

"Ugh!" Korra groaned.

"It's going to be fine Korra, just keep breathing," Mako said.

The firebender kissed the wife's forehead and told her he was going to see everybody in the waiting room. He saw many people there, most was there friends, and others were just strangers for the other patients. Mako went over to Bolin and saw he was playing with his two year old son, Akira. His nephew saw his green eyes sparkle when he saw his uncle. He put his arms out so Mako would lift him up, and he did so.

"Hi Uncle Mako!"

"Hi Akira, can I speak to your dad for a minute?" Mako asked still holding the young child with his hair slightly messed up from Mako.

"Sure, daddy Uncle Mako wants to talk to you," Akira said to his dad.

"Thanks buddy, do you mind being with mommy for a few minutes?" Bolin asked. Akira went to Asami.

"Were you nervous, when you were waiting for Akira to be born?" Mako asked his younger brother.

"A bit, I was too excited to be a dad, I just never got nervous. Why are you nervous? You've taken care of me when we were young," Bolin reminded him.

"I know, but it's just hard to explain. I don't know, I am just afraid I'll mess something up. I know how to take care of a child, but not a new born," Mako admitted sadly.

"You'll be great bro, I know it. Trust me, parenting comes easily to you, I have seen it. You took care of Rohan sometimes when Pema needed it and you helped me out, you are going to be fine," Bolin assured.

"Thanks Bolin, you always know what to say."

"No problem, you should probably go check on Korra."

And with that, Mako left to go and see the soon to be mother having another painful contraction. Mako winced a bit at the pain because he hated seeing her like this. He wasn't use to seeing her in pain, so it was a bit unpleasant for him.

"How you holding up?"

"Terrible. Why won't _he _come out?"

"Well honey, you made such a nice home for _her _that _she _doesn't want to leave," Mako said kindly brushing strands of hair out of her blue eyes.

"I know it's going to be a boy," Korra said.

"I have a good feeling it's a girl, but either way I love _him_ or _her_," Mako said kissing her forehead.

"Me too."

The healer came in again and checked on how she was doing. For the first time this day, Korra heard good news.

"It's time Avatar Korra," the healer announced.

Korra and Mako smiled in excitement knowing in just a few minutes, they were going to meet their new daughter or son. The healer got Korra prepared for the birth, and they began the procedure.

"Are you ready?" the healer with black hair asked the mother. Korra nodded in response.

"Okay, when I count to three, push as hard as you can."

Korra took a deep breath when the healer got to two and began. She screamed loud enough to make the people in the waiting room hear. Mako winced a bit at how hard she was squeezing his hand, but he didn't mind.

"You are doing great, just a little more," Mako said calmingly.

A couple of more seconds later, a new child was brought into the world. Korra finally relaxed on the bed and was breathing heavily. She heard the cries of the newborn. Mako looked at Korra and gave her a kiss which she quickly responded by kissing him back. Mako gave his wife another kiss on the forehead.

"Congratulations! You gave birth to a healthy baby girl," the healer said finishing cleaning her. She handed Korra the new baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Mako couldn't believe his eyes when he laid eyes on his baby girl, she was precious. He never knew something could be this beautiful, well other than Korra. He carefully gave the newborn a kiss on her forehead and the girl opened her eyes. He was a father now.

**Korra:**

The avatar was exhausted after she gave birth to her new child. She couldn't believe this; everything she ever wanted was coming true. She had a life with Mako, married to him and now had baby with him. She never believed in fairy tales until now.

Korra held her new baby girl in her arms looking at her and her husband constantly. The girl had Mako's pale skin, but had the eyes of the mother. They were a beautiful bright blue and they shined. Her hair was black though like her father. The girl had Korra's face shape though and Mako's eyebrows.

"She is perfect Mako," Korra whispered.

"She is, just like her mother," Mako said in a hushed tone.

"And her father," Korra said giving her husband a kissed. The girl blinked and looked at her mother.

"Welcome to the world Rui," Korra whispered. She was finally a mother.

* * *

**That's it. Wow that was a long one-shot. I know it isn't my best one, but I wanted to get this done so I could work on my other one-shot ideas. Sorry if the characters were OOC. I will update more frequently depending on the length of the story. Review please!**


	5. Stolen

**Hey guys! Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter. To the guest who I can't reply to thank you for reviewing too! Also a thanks for those who favored or alerted this story! This chapter is set during Out of the Past. I will do another chapter about episode 9. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Stolen:_

_When Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized… I love you._

_~Mako~_

* * *

Today was a normal day, well scratch that. Mako and his brother, Bolin, were arrested and put in jail for nothing. When he saw the former chief of police, he knew something was not right. Sure, Mako was grateful to her for busting them out, but he knew there was trouble. But the problem she told him was much worse than he expected. He kept hearing the words Lin Beifong told her_ Amon captured her_.

He wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that the stubborn, hotheaded, zealous, reckless, impulsive, selfless, brave, strong Korra was gone. Stolen by the masked man. A pain struck his chest. It was not like being shot at by a bender or being electrocuted by a chi blocker. It was worst. He felt his chest tighten; it was like he couldn't breathe.

During the trip from the prison to Air Temple Island, Mako didn't speak a word unless it concerned Korra. He just couldn't get the fact that the headstrong, courageous and loyal avatar was gone because of the cruel, ruthless, brutal coldhearted Amon. He will get back at Amon for this he promised himself.

When the gang got to Councilmen Tenzin's office, Mako could tell that Tenzin was shocked of their presence.

"Lin! Wh-what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital! And you three! You should be in prison!" Tenzin said surprised. _Does that really mater Tenzin?_ Mako thought annoyed.

"Do you have any leads?" the worried firebender asked quickly.

"I have been on the phone all morning…nothing yet," Tenzin said sadly which disappointed Mako.

"We need Naga! She can track Korra," Mako suggested.

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well," Tenzin said. _This can't be good!_

Mako hated this. Not having any leads and knowing somewhere Korra is being tortured. He felt useless.

"Then where do we start?" Mako asked eagerly wanting to find Korra.

"My guess is the equalist are hiding underground," Lin stated.

"Yeah, that makes since. When I was in the truck with the equalist, it sounded like we drove underground tunnel," Bolin remembered.

"I know where to start looking!" Mako said remembering when he and Korra chased the equalist' truck. He quickly led the group to the part of the town, but when he came to a cross section; his memory suddenly became a bit blurry. Thanks to Lin's amazing earthbending, they manage to find the hidden tunnel in which the cowards were hiding. When they reached the gate, Toph's daughter saw the motorcycle tracks.

"Korra _has_to be in there, somewhere," Mako said desperately.

Mako lit a flame in his hand to see into the dark tunnel, revealing four tunnels. Mako had a good feeling about one of them near the right so he decided to go this way and the group agreed, but Asami questioned him.

"And what if Korra is not down there?"

"Then we pick another tunnel till we find her," Mako said a bit harsh. He didn't care though. Didn't Asami want to find Korra? She was wasting precious time asking that! She should have known that the firebender was not going to stop until he found her and should not have disturbed him while he was on fully focus on finding Korra only.

Mako continued to walk down the tunnel, leading the group. He could here Asami and Bolin talking, but not what they were talking about, but honestly, he didn't care.

When he saw the tramps that led to the prisoners, he knew Korra had to be in there, which is what Tenzin pretty much said.

They got into the trap and saw the equalist checking each one. They hid and they waited for the right moment to attack, which the metalbender did. She took out two equalist. Lin said she knew where her officers where. _Where's Korra though! _Mako thought annoyed. He asked her if she sensed the avatar, but he didn't get a positive respond.

As they walked further, Lin, Tenzin and Mako saw two equalist ready to attack, but before Mako could react, Tenzin sent in a blast of wind, injuring the two a bit. Lin went to look for the officers and Mako took this chance to get some answers. The enrage firebender ran to one of the equalist, lifted him from the ground and unmasked the mask which hid is face and held him to the wall.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?" Mako yelled at his face.

The equalist looked frightened, but all Mako wanted was one answer. It angered him that he wasn't revealing the location of Korra, but he was still shaken up from being hit against the wall.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is she?" Mako said with rage filling up inside him as he lit his fist with fire, threating him. Surprisingly, the equalist feared him. He should fear Mako right now. The man put a hand on Mako's arm.

"We don't have the avatar and the equalist didn't attack city hall, Tarrlok is lying," said the man.

Mako lowered the man with confusion and anger in his voice. "What?"

He saw Lin coming in saying no good news about Korra. Mako asked her something dropping the man to the ground.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about City Hall getting attack?"

"Because he has Korra!" Tenzin realized.

Mako heard the sirens, but questions and thoughts ran through his mind. _Wasn't he on our side though? He is a bender like us! Why on earth would he want Korra! The only reason he would be mad at her was for dropping out of his task force. _

When they arrived at City Hall, they found councilman Tarrlok walking in to find in the rest of the council members plus the avatars friend. Mako had an angry look on his face. He wanted to beat up Tarrlok for all that he has done to Korra, but Tenzin spoke before he could do anything. Tarrlok continued to lie and try and hide his actions, but someone spoke up.

"It's true! He took her!"

That's all Mako wanted to hear, well not really. But now he knew who did it and he wanted her found and he was determined to bring her home. When the firebender realized he was a bloodbender, he then knew how he took Korra, and tortured her. Before he could do anything, he suddenly couldn't control his own body. He struggled as much as he could to break free, but before he knew it, he saw everybody collapse, just as he did.

When the group regained consciousness again, they immediately went out looking for the lost avatar who was still nowhere to be found. Mako did not like this at all.

The group continued to look for Korra on foot, but they were still determined to find her and nobody wanted to stop. They decided to take Oogi out and see if they could find any signs of Korra from above. Mako never took his eyes of the city; he looked for any signs for the waterbender.

Mako couldn't get rid of this awful pit in his stomach. He started to worry more and more as night fell. He just wanted her here with him doing what she normally would, being her usual cheerful self. The feeling he had was the same he had when he saw his parents taken away from his life. He hated the feeling of not doing anything or being able to save them. What if he couldn't save Korra? Tarrlok was evil, but what if he…killed her? Would he actually have so much motive to do that to her. Mako couldn't think of her being dead. He wouldn't allow himself. He was not going to lose someone else he cared for. Not again, not ever.

He heard a howl coming from a certain polar bear dog which belongs to the Avatar. He knew there was hope; he just wished that Korra was with her.

"That sounds like Naga!" Mako exclaimed to the group.

When the group got down, everybody saw Korra laying on her stomach, injured, tired, cold and weakened. She struggle to get up and face everybody again when she heard her name. She saw Tenzin and Lin rushing up to her and started ask her questions.

"Thank goodness, are you alright?"

"Where's Tarrlok?"

"How did you get away?"

She then saw Mako running towards her with worried eyes. He pushed the chief and Tenzin out of the way.

"Give her some space!" Mako said loud enough for everybody to hear.

Ironically, he did the exact opposite, but he didn't care. All he cared was that she was here alive. Mako scooped Korra into his arms gently off Naga's saddle and held her close to him. He could feel all eyes on him as he walked away, but his was only on Korra.

"I was so worried about you, are you alright?" Mako asked not mentioning the others were worried as well.

"I'm fine, I'm glad you're here," Korra said managing a small smile and leaning her head again his chest. _It feels so good to hear her voice again _Mako thought.

The worried firebender continued to carry her until he reached the sky bison. He gingerly placed her on the bison and spoke again to her.

"You're safe now," Mako told her calmingly while stroking the strand of hairs out of eyes as she fell into a blissful sleep. He finally saw that the girl he was searching for was here with him. It seemed so long, but in reality, it was only a day. The day though seemed like a week. Being without Korra made him realize that he couldn't live without her and that he was suddenly beginning to feel less confused about who he truly loved.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this fanfic and please leave a review below! It means a lot to me! **


	6. Rest

**Hello again fellow readers. Thanks for the reviews! This is another chapter based of Out of the Past. I really like that episode because it had so much emotion and change of characters. It is set after they found Korra. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Rest:_

_The best of all medicines is resting_

_~Benjamin Franklin~_

* * *

Today was a very tiring and awful day for the gang. They learned that Korra had been kidnapped by a councilman, but she is now safe. She had received quite a few bruises, cuts, scratches, and a couple of injuries, but thankfully, nothing major. She was resting in her room after being rescued by her friends. One of her friends, who happened to be a firebender, sat in a chair, watching over her as she slept. Her hair was down and one of her arm bands was missing. She also had a diagonal cut on right cheek.

Mako watched over her, not taking his eyes off of her. He was like a hawk. He just sat there, looking at her. He gently placed his hand over hers. His thumb ran through the top of her hand as he held it. He didn't move it at all. He saw her shivering; well either that or she was shaking. He didn't know whether it was from a dream, or she was just cold. He let go of her hand slowly and took off his scarf. He leaned over and wrapped it around her neck.

A few minutes later, she stopped shaking and smiled as she slept. Mako also smiled at this. He hoped that she was either warm now or her nightmare she had was gone.

After another few hours of sleeping, the waterbender's blue eyes slowly opened. She slowly tried to get up, but her sore muscles were preventing her. She weakly tried to pull herself to sit up straight, but a certain gloved hand stopped her.

"Don't strain yourself, just relax," Mako told her.

"What happened?" Korra asked letting out a groan from the pain.

"Tarrlok kidnapped you. Naga managed to find you. We saw her and brought you home. That's all we know for now," Mako stated. Korra suddenly had a sharp pain in her head, but it was a vision. She held her hand on her head and closed her eyes. She saw herself breaking free of the building she was placed in and saw Amon staring at her, and then he chased her. Her eyes opened again quickly and she started breath heavily. This frightened Mako.

"Amon… he was there!" Korra said.

"What? I thought Tarrlok took you?" Mako said confused.

"He did, but when I broke free… I saw him there. He had Tarrlok in a truck and Amon went after me. I ran though. I used waterbending to bend the snow and ran away from him, it was so terrifying Mako!" Korra told him. Mako was surprised. He has never seen this side of Korra, shaken up and terrified. He held her hand again.

"It's alright Korra, he isn't here. He won't hurt you, I promise," Mako told her softly. Korra's heavy breathing soon decreased.

"Mako, how am I going to stop him? What if I can't beat him," Korra whispered softly.

"Korra, we will take Amon down. But for now, you need to rest," Mako said still holding her hand.

"But I can't rest Mako! While I am here, his army is getting more and more powerful the minute I lay here! I am not going to sit here and do nothing! I have to do something!" Korra told him.

"I know how you feel, but you can't. You're hurt and need to heal. What good is it if you get yourself hurt even more?" Mako questioned her.

"You don't know how I feel Mako! The world is out of balance and I am the only person who can balance it out again. You have no idea how much pressure this is for me!" Korra exclaimed. Mako sighed.

"Korra listen, you don't have to this alone! Stop thinking that you do. We are here for you. Me, Bolin, Asami, everyone is going to help. You are not alone," the firebender tried to explain.

"But-," Mako cut her off.

"When will you realize that having help is not a bad thing? Aang had all his friends; he had Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and more," Mako said.

"I guess you're right," Korra said. Mako smiled and gently rubbed his hand on hers.

"I am glad you realized it," Mako said. "Do you want anything?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Tenzin. He needs to know the information."

"I would, but he is resting as everybody else is. Is there anything else?"

"Can I have some tea?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Mako said slowly leaving her hand after what seemed like an eternity.

Korra took this opportunity to leave. She waited until she couldn't hear footstep anymore. She got up with pain in her side and grabbed her jacket. She walked over to the window and jumped out of it. When she landed, she rolled over on the floor. She got up slowly and went to one of her favorite spots on the islands.

Mako came back to the room with the tea, but when he saw the empty bed, he dropped the tea and ran to find Tenzin. He knocked on the door and he heard someone telling him to come in. He walked in to see that Jinora and Meelo were on the bed with their mother and Ikki was on her dad's lap. He felt bad to intrude in their family moment, but he needed to talk with the airbending master. Before he could ask, the children ran to him asking him what seemed like a thousand questions.

"Is Korra alright?"

"Is she awake?"

"How did you find her?"

"Where's you're scarf?"

"Can we see Korra?"

Mako answered most of the children's questions. "She is doing better, she is not awake, we heard Naga, my scarf is with Korra and I'm not sure. Tenzin, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Of course."

The two men walked out and went a bit farther away from the door so nobody could hear them.

"How's Korra doing?" Tenzin asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, sir. Korra is awake. She was talking to me for a while. I found out that Amon was also there when she was captured. He took Tarrlok away. Also Korra is missing again," Mako explained.

"Wait, what! I thought she was with you!"

"She was. She asked if I could get her some tea, I couldn't tell her no. I went and got it and then she was gone!"

"She is probably still on the island. We need to start looking before she gets into trouble," Tenzin said.

"We should get Chief Beifong. She can sense if Korra is here with her earthbending. Is she still here?"

"Yes, she is in the library. You can get her while I'll tell my family I have to go somewhere for a bit."

"Don't tell them about Korra though, we don't want them more worried," Mako suggested.

"You are right, I'll meet you in the kitchen in two minutes."

Mako found Lin in the library just as Tenzin said. They went to the kitchen and started to look for the missing avatar.

Lin used her earthbending to find where Korra is and she led them to her. They found her practicing bending earth, fire and water near a cliff that look directly at Republic City. Mako sighed. He told Tenzin and the Chief that he would talk to her again.

He walked over and started to speak to her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Korra asked annoyed.

"I'm taking you back to your room," Mako told her.

"No you are not. I have to train! Amon is getting stronger and stronger. I just… I have to do this Mako," Korra said throwing fire out of her hands.

"Korra, please. We need you to heal first. Once you are, you can train all you want."

"I am wasting precious time by talking. Leave me alone and let me train," Korra said coldly.

Mako has had enough of this. He sighed annoyed and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No. You have to stop. This is not healthy for you. Please Korra, stop for me," Mako said softly towards the end. Korra look in his eyes and gave in.

"Fine, I am not happy though."

"Who would have thought that you would rather train than sleep," Mako said jokingly.

Korra laughed sarcastically. "Haha. Oh and thanks for the scarf," Korra said unwrapping it. Mako stopped her.

"You can borrow it for a while. It looks good on you," Mako said. Korra blushed slightly.

"Thanks," Korra said as the firebender lifted her up and carried her to her room so she could heal.

* * *

**There is chapter 6! Hoped you enjoyed it and Review please! **


	7. Fairy Tale

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Thank you again to those who I can't respond to. Here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Fairy Tale:_

_There are many kinds of joy, but they all lead to one: the joy to be loved. Never-ending Story_

_~Michael Ende_

* * *

Love. It wasn't an emotion she had been familiar with. Sure, she had her parents and her animal guide, Naga, but the love she wasn't familiar with was the romantic love towards another person. The young avatar had heard many stories of Aang and Katara being in love. When she was little, Katara would tell her many stories, the old waterbender described them as fairy tales. The old master told her Aang was her prince charming and she felt like a princess. She told her how she and Aang spent many passionate moments. Katara said when she was with Aang, it was a magical and amazing feeling. She didn't understand what Katara was talking about then.

In the Southern Water Tribe, she never fell in love nor had a crush on a boy. She didn't have the time. Plus, none of the men there seemed interesting to her, but they were definitely interested in her, considering she was the all mighty avatar. Korra didn't have the time to socialize with people. Korra distanced herself from people because she was forced to. She didn't mind though. She wasn't even looking for love. One, her avatar duties prevented her and second, she didn't care. She trained and trained continuously. Having a boyfriend would have distracted her, as the White Lotus says.

She never even believed in fairy tales or she didn't believe it could happen to her. She thought that it was a waste of time. Who cared about having a happy ever after? She didn't want that, she wanted to be a fully realized avatar. She learned all bending moves and all forms of martial arts. She learned how to fight and defend herself, not to love. She didn't have any friends, well except for Katara, but nobody her own age. She only had her polar bear dog, Naga.

That all changed when she came to Republic City though. Korra never would have thought that the city where benders and nonbenders lived would have the person she was destined to be with. She wasn't even expecting any romance though. The avatar's reason for being in Republic City was to learn airbending. She was there to become a fully realized avatar. She was there to stop the equalist movement and to fix the city. She was there to achieve those goals, not to get involved with anyone.

She found one man that changed everything about her belief in fairy tales and love. His name is Mako. Now he isn't exactly the type of prince that Katara talked about, but he sure had the look of one. He had the soft, silk black hair with eyes of ember that shined. He had pale white skin, a red scarf around his neck and a fit body. His personality on the other hand, well not exactly perfect. He was a bit hotheaded at times, tensed, quite, broody, stoic, aloof, critical, focused, controlling, but caring. He was over protective of his younger brother. He didn't have a great past either, but he couldn't control it. His parents were killed by the fire nation and he and Bolin were forced to live on the streets of Republic City for years.

When the two met, they didn't get off to a good start. It wasn't because of how Korra acted or her personality, it was what Mako thought she was, a crazed fan girl. Even after learning her true identity, he was still indifferent with her. She tried to impress him, but it had seemed impossible to make him accept her, that is until she helped them defeat the Tiger Dillos and when she helped save Bolin during the revelation. He then finally realized that Korra was something special as Bolin told him.

As time grew, so did their friendship. That is until the raven hair girl walked into their life. Asami Sato. She was definitely the definition of a princess. She had beautiful raven silky hair, jade eyes, perfect white skin tone, gently voiced, kind, caring, rich and a heir to the leader of future industries. She was doing fine with Mako, until she came and practically took him, as Korra saw it. Now he was taken. When she realized it, she had a new emotion, jealousy. It was unpleasant to Korra. Whenever she saw Mako and Asami have a public display of affection, like a hug or kiss, she would look away uncomfortably. Her stomach would turn inside out. Korra wished it was her instead of Asami.

Eventually, she couldn't stand hiding her feelings for the boy or watching him be with another woman. After one of their winning match, she confessed her love to him, saying that they were meant to be with each other. To her dismay, he told her he didn't feel the same way. She felt embarrassed and told him to forget everything she told him. The prince's brother, Bolin, changed her humiliated feelings and decided to make her feel special. Korra tried to deny him, but his charms had made her agree.

Throughout the night, both Korra and Bolin had fun. Korra suddenly forgot about how ashamed she felt and had a great night. The waterbender hadn't done much fun things in Republic City since she had been busy with probending, equalist, Amon and airbending. This was one of the first night, she was herself with her earthbending friend. She didn't notice though the way Bolin looked at her though. The way he adored her. The waterbender still had feelings for Mako though, but she didn't tell Bolin because it would break his heart plus ruin their exciting night. Korra didn't even notice though. She just thought of him as her best friend, nothing more nothing less. But Korra couldn't disagree that night was one of the most enjoyable nights she had coming to Republic City.

That night was important to the three of them. It was there quarter final match. They had to be focused on only that. No emotions overcoming them. That was going well, right before the match. Korra walked past the firebender who was sitting on the steps of the probending arena. She walked past him, not wanting to look or talk at him, but that failed. He accused of her of using Bolin to get back at him. For the first time, she was disgusted at him to even think that. She realized though that he actually did like her, but once again Mako denied it and the two left being angry at each other. That affected the match and almost made them lose, but Bolin saved the day and helped them out when Mako and Korra's head wasn't exactly focused on the match.

After the match, things needed to be sorted out between the two. Korra leaned against a pole staring into the Yue Bay. She loved looking at the water. It calms her mind and freed it, considering she is a waterbender and all. She saw the moon shining down on it, making the water shine. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother looking. She was too upset. She just ignored it because she thought it was a stranger, but when he spoke, he was definitely not a stranger at all. He spoke, telling her all negative traits about her which she didn't want to hear. She cut him off, telling him she already knew. Korra listened to Mako though, and she learned that he did like her. She ignored the rest of what he was saying and kissed him. She wanted to feel his lips for so long, she wanted her prince to kiss her, but he wouldn't so she had to. It had felt so right and perfect, just as Katara told her. Korra had felt her cheeks blushing crazily, so much of emotions had gone through her. When they pulled back, she smiled, thinking she had a happily ever after, boy was she wrong. She looked past Mako's shoulder and had seen the heart broken Bolin, who had ran away in tears. The avatar and firebender had another fight, blaming each other for the kiss. Korra felt terrible that night, ruining the relationship between her first friends. But that night, they managed to forget everything and stay friends.

Korra had wondered how much longer this would last. She wanted to be with Mako so much. Every day, her love grew more for him and every day, it ached to see him with Asami. It was even harder when they lived in the same place she did. She finally accepted the nonbender as her friend after seeing her true personality. She wasn't the spoiled snobby girl Korra thought she was. She was a down to earth and fun girl. Asami stuck with her after finding out that her father was an equalist. Korra had just wished that Mako was her boyfriend, not Asami. She would hear Tenzin's voice _be patient_. Now he was talking about how airbending would eventually kick in, but it still has the same meaning here. She had decided to listen to her airbending master and take his advice, even though she hates being patient, but to be with Mako, she would have to deal with it.

After being captured, everything changed. She still remembered Mako's kind gestures. Being held closely to him, brushing strands of hair away from her face, telling her that she was safe. Korra recalls that day perfectly. It was the first time she had seen him like this, caring and compassionate towards her. For some reason, it wasn't right. Even though he was kinder towards her, she knew it was because of the situation. But then, time had passed and he was still the same. She didn't know why. He even told her how loyal, brave and selfless of a person she was. He told her that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it now.

When Amon had taken her bending away, she felt like he'd taken a part of her life. Bending was her whole life. When Katara told her she couldn't give her bending back, she lost all hope. She got up and saw everybody she loved in the same room. Tenzin had told her everything would be okay, but she knew it wasn't. She walked outside of the compound and got Naga. Korra was going about to leave, but she had been stopped by a certain firebender. He told her that he was there for her and that everything would be alright. She was cold to him and told him to go back home and forget about her. Mako didn't listen and he said the three words Korra wanted to hear for so long. _I love you_. He had finally said it, but she couldn't take it. It was too much for her and she ran away from him with her polar bear dog.

Naga had stopped near a few feet away from a cliff. Korra had gotten off her animal guide and went near the edge. She looked at the ocean and had let a tear fall before millions of others came out of eyes. She collapsed on the snow in tears. She had given up on herself. She heard someone else's feet coming and looked up. Aang had appeared and gave her bending back. She felt someone's eyes staring at her and looked behind. Mako. He had smiled and walked towards her. She had also smiled and did the same. She had jumped into his open arms and he spun her. When they had broken the hug, Korra told him she loved him too and they kissed. She finally had her happily ever after.

The avatar smiled at the memories of her and her boyfriend. She was sitting on the top of the roof of the temple looking out to Republic City. The city which was finally at peace from Amon. The gang got back from the Southern Water Tribe a while ago. Korra stared into the Yue Bay admiring how it shined as the almost full moon gave the bay light. She fully understood what Katara told her when she was younger, about fairy tales. She was interrupted in her thoughts by Mako, who had wrapped his red scarf around her neck. She was puzzled at first, but relaxed when she turned around.

"You seemed cold, what's on your mind?" Mako asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just some things Katara told me," Korra said vaguely.

"Like what?"

"How her and Aang's relationship was like a fairytale. Do you think we'll have that type of relationship? Like a fairytale?" Korra asked. Mako chuckled slightly.

"We are already in a fairytale, or at least I am. You are my princess," Mako said kissing her forehead.

"Guess you are my prince then," Korra said smiling.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7! The ending is cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading and leave a review below.**


	8. Realizing

**Hey there! This is chapter 8! Please leave a REVIEW! I would appreciate it! And at the bottom of the story, I have information for season 2 which were from released Comic Con. I don't remember exact links, but they are all over the internet if you want to check them out yourselves. Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Realizing: _

_What you just realized will change your life forever. _

_~Unknown~_

* * *

Korra wasn't feeling like herself lately. For the past couple of months she has been feeling sick and weaker. She can't figure out why and it is driving her insane. She wakes up feeling sickness in her stomach and she has been feeling horrible. She has been feeling like her body temperature is going up frequently and she feels light headed. Tenzin told her to stop training for the next few days. She hated not being able to train; she was so used to it. The only upside to it was she got to spend more time with her fiancé, Mako.

The two were taking a walk until Pema interrupted them, much to their disappointment since they were both having a great time. The airbender's wife took the young avatar into her room and had a couple of healers. They did a few normal tests like checking her blood pressure, temperature, the usual things they would typically do. Korra was waiting for the answers to her test impatiently. Pema was the only one now in the room with her and she just wanted to ask her one last question to complete the test.

"Korra dear, before I tell you the results, I have to ask you one question to make sure the tests are accurate," Pema told her.

"What is it?"

"Have you and Mako um… been intimate?" Pema said trying to find the right words. Korra was a bit confused.

"Yeah, we have been pretty close, considering we are getting married," Korra responded.

"Um no honey, that's not what I meant. Have you two been um active in a physical way? Not fighting or sparring, but uh romantically?" Pema struggled to say. The nonbender knew Korra understood when her face turned bright red.

"Yeah," Korra said shyly while playing with her thumbs.

"When was the last time you guys did that?"

"About two months or so. I think it was when he proposed to me," Korra said.

"Oh, well congratulations Korra, you are going to be a _mother_," Pema said with a smile.

_A mother. _Those words kept going off in her minds. She couldn't get over the fact. A mother and Mako is the father. She wanted this to happen when they were ready, now she is a nervous wreck. How was the world going to handle having a pregnant avatar? Sure, they had many woman avatars that had children, but this is the modern world. She was already labeled as a rebel. It took the Southern Water Tribe woman to start speaking again after the life changing news.

"I- I am going to be a… mother? I'm…pregnant?" Korra asked still shocked from the news.

"Yup, congratulations!" Pema said excitedly.

"Oh this is not good, this is not good," Korra said getting up and pacing around.

"Why dear, don't you and Mako want a child?"

"Of course we do, it's just not this early. We wanted to be married for at least a year or two. We wanted to be prepared," Korra said.

"Korra, you are prepared. I have seen the way you and Mako would babysit the children here, you are amazing. Even Tenzin admitted it and you know how over protective he is of you," Pema said. Korra was a little bit relaxed, until she realized that she had to tell Tenzin.

"Oh great, now I have to tell Tenzin! His face is going to be all sorts of colors, and that isn't a figure of speech," Korra said. Pema chuckled remembering telling Tenzin she was carrying his child.

"He'll get over it, but trust me dear, you are going to be fine," Pema assured her placing a hand on her shoulder. Korra than admitted one of her fears to her.

"What…What if Mako leaves me? What if he didn't want a kid now?" Korra said.

"He loves you Korra, more than anyone or thing. He won't leave you."

Korra wasn't thinking clearly. Her mind was going all over the place. After a couple of minutes of arguing with herself, she gave up and finally smiled.

"I am going to be a mom," Korra said.

"And an amazing one. I'll leave you alone to think things through," Pema said leaving the room.

"Thank you and Pema?"

"Yes dear?"

"Please don't tell anyone yet," Korra said.

"I won't," Pema said closing the doors.

Korra walked over to her window and looked out to the bay and city. She couldn't believe what she was told. She was going to be a parent. So many emotions were going through her. Fear, happiness, nervousness, love, joy, sadness. What if Mako… didn't want the unborn child? _No, don't think like that. We both wanted a child, he even said it himself. _Korra tried to think positive thoughts. She thought about Mako and her living in the new place they were planning to get in a couple of weeks. She placed a hand on her now soft belly and smiled, knowing her child is in there, her and Mako's child.

The avatar walked into the training area where she saw the firebender playing with Rohan, the youngest of Pema and Tenzin children was now six years old. Rohan was amused with the fire that was lit in Mako's hand; the young child was enjoying this. It made the soon to be mother smile. Her fiancé noticed her and called her over.

"Hey Rohan, do you mind playing with Meelo? I have to talk with Mako for a bit," Korra asked sweetly.

"Sure Korra!" The young boy ran over to his brother and they started to race each other on their air scooters.

"What did you want to talk about Korra?" Mako asked his fiancée.

"Remember how Pema took me to take those test to see how I was doing?"

"Oh yeah, how did they go?"

"Well, Pema talked to the healers and they found something interesting."

"What do you mean? Are you alright?" Mako asked.

"I am fine, but the thing is… I am pregnant," Korra said with a small smile. Mako's eyes widen, but he wasn't angry or sad, he was happy.

"I can't believe this! I am going to be a dad!" Mako announced while picking Korra up and spinning her around. Korra laughed at his excitement. When her feet were on the ground again, she spoke.

"I thought you would be upset," Korra admitted.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I love you! We're going to have a child!" Mako said kissing the avatar with joy and happiness. He pulled her close to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and put one of hands in his hair. She felt him smiling in the kiss. The soon to be parents were enjoying this moment, until Tenzin showed up.

"What did I say about public display of affections?" Tenzin asked them. Korra pulled away from Mako blushing a bit.

"Come on Tenzin, we're celebrating!" Mako said happily.

"Celebrating? For what?" Tenzin asked confused.

"We're going to be parents!" Mako said without thinking. When Mako realized what he said he slowly backed up. Mako knew he was in trouble because Korra was like Tenzin's daughter. As Korra predicted, Tenzin's face turned many colors. The firebender was now scared out of his mind and started to run. It isn't smart to run from an airbender though. Tenzin blew a gust of wind at him, sending him into the Yue Bay. Korra chuckled and ran to where he was. Korra helped pull him out and Mako didn't have a happy face.

"You couldn't have stopped me?" Mako asked as Korra airbended him dry.

Korra laughed again. "Nope, it was more fun this way."

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. Here is some information on season 2. Please don't forget to Review!**

**Spoilers!**

**-Book 2 is called Sprits.**

**-Asami will be head of future industries.**

**-Season 2 airing is set to air in 2013**

**-Korra continues to practice airbending.  
-It will be set 6 months after the season finale.**

**-Bumi, and Kya will be shown more as well as General Iroh.**

**-There is a Southern Water Tribe festival. **

**-Korra can go into and out of the Avatar State whenever she wants to. **

**-Cast will get new costumes.**

**-More Makorra! **

**-Mako is a cop.**

**-Probending continues, but Bolin gets new teammates who aren't exactly great at probending.**

**-A sprit traps Korra against a wall, but she uses the Avatar State to break free.**

**-The air kids, plus Korra have an air scooter race, but Korra wins by going into the avatar state. Tenzin hears Ikki complaining and gets mad at her. **

**-Azula's voice will appear again.**

**-New settings.**

**-The gang will travel more.**

**-Asami can fly an airplane.**

**-We get to see more of Korra's extended family.**

**- (rumor): Bolin will get a love interest.**

**-We get to see more of the Sprit World. **

**-There is going to be a book 3 and 4! consisting of 26 more episodes (Not sure how it is going to be spilt up. Probably 13/13)**

**-This book will focus more about the history of the avatar and the spiritual connection.**

**That's all I know/ remember for now. I'll add more when I get information on it. Please Review!**


	9. Expectations

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy chapter 9 and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Expectations: _

_You are his legacy. _

_~Tenzin~_

* * *

The firebender got up at the crack of dawn like he usually did. It wasn't unusual for a firebender to wake up then. The sun was up and the energy inside of him was starting up. The morning was also when he was at his best. Unlike a waterbender, they feel more energy and power at night when the moon was out and the sun was gone. Mako got up from his bed and freshened up. He grabbed his shoes and walked out of the apartment which was above the arena. When he walked down, he wasn't expecting anybody there, but he found the one person who drives him insane.

He watched her silently near the opening of the gym, throwing fireballs and strikes in the air angrily. Then she would throw some earth disk here and there followed by powerful water attacks. She took a minute to breathe, her hands were on her knees and her head was down, letting sweat fall to the ground. He watched her breathing heavily and saw had anger in her eyes. It changed though, as did her breathing, when she recognized Mako was observing her. She walked up to him and asked him something.

"How long have you been there?" Korra asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"A few minutes, what are you doing here? Usually you are the last one here," Mako stated.

"Well a girl can change her mind can't she? And I needed to clear my head," Korra answered his question casually. "I can leave and come back later if you like."

"Nah, it's fine, besides then you might not show up on time," Mako said with a small grin.

"Haha," Korra laughed sarcastically.

"So what's on your mind?" Mako said trying to start a conversation. The avatar's calm expression suddenly hardened.

"I don't want to talk about it," Korra said.

"You know, talking always helped. I made Bolin talk when we were younger when he had stuff on his mind. It does help," Mako told her as they walked to the wall inside of the gym.

"I was…just thinking about Aang," Korra said vaguely.

"What about Aang?" Mako said as they sat down on the floor with their backs against the wall.

"Like all the amazing things he has done when I have done absolutely nothing except cause trouble," Korra said.

"How can you say that when you have done so much?"

"What have I done that compares to what Aang did? He saved the world when he was twelve years old, mastered all the elements by thirteen, learned how to energybend, ended a hundred years of wars and built Republic City," Korra said.

"Like leaving your home and family to help save Republic City, invading Amon's chi blocking sessions and destroying that place, able to bend three elements when you were four, and saving my little brother," Mako said.

"Yeah, that's like a few small thing compared to what Aang did!"

"Why are you comparing yourself to Aang? You and him are two different people in two different situations."

"Nobody sees that though!" Korra exclaimed.

"I see it though! You and Aang are two different and amazing people. You are a headstrong, tough, crazy, loyal, selfless and bravest person I have ever met," Mako said. Korra has a small smile, but it vanished quickly.

"Thanks, but you don't know how much weight I have on my shoulders. I am supposed to bring peace and balance to the world. How can I do that when I can't even stop a guy who takes people's bending?"

"You will stop him though. You have done it once and you will do it again." Mako told her.

"You make it sound so easy, like you have so much faith in me," Korra said.

"That's because I do Korra, I believe in you," Mako said.

"I am glad you do."

The two sat there for a few minutes. The firebender watched the avatar stare straight ahead, looking like she was in deep thoughts and concerns. Her elbows were on her knees and her hands were hanging down. Her face expression made it look like she was thinking of something important. Mako noticed that something was still bothering her.

"Something is still bothering you, what is it?"

"I confronted Amon last night," Korra said avoiding eye contact and brought her knees to her chest. Mako was definitely not expecting that. He thought it was her airbending training.

"You… you did?" Mako asked shocked.

"I did."

"Are you alright?" Mako asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I still have my bending. You saw me bending when you came in," Korra pointed out.

"No I mean are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm not. He told me that my offer to fight him now was premature. He could have taken away my bending, right then and there. But he told me he had a plan and he will save me for last," Korra told him. She still remembered how close Amon's hands were to her face. How close he could have taking her bending away. How those words kept playing in her mind.

"He will pay for that Korra. Not now, but when the time comes… we will defeat him and put him to justice together," Mako promised her.

"No. I will have to do this alone. I am not letting you or anyone else get hurt from him," Korra said a bit harsh, but she was just very concerned about them. She wouldn't allow anybody to get even a scratch on them.

"Korra, you don't have to do anything alone. I am here for you," Mako said. Korra looked at him and saw in his eyes that he really meant it. She finally relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks Mako, it means a lot."

"No problem," Mako said getting up as well as Korra.

"How's about we do a little sparring? We haven't done that in a while," Korra suggested.

"I would love to Avatar Korra," Mako said with a grin. They got into their battle stances and began throwing fire and water at each other. For the first time, Korra isn't worrying about Amon, airbending or the expectations of being an avatar after Aang. All she was worried about now was beating Mako in their sparring match.

* * *

**That is it for chapter 9. Sorry it's shorter than most of my one-shots. Please review, it would make my day and I would like to see what you guys think of the story! **


	10. Fights

**Hello fellow readers! Here is chapter 10! This one is extremely short. It is the shortest chapter I have ever written in fanfiction. Sorry for that. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is accepted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Fights: _

_When you have a fight, it doesn't ruin the relationship, but instead it builds on the bond between the two and makes the relationship stronger. _

_~Unknown~_

* * *

"I don't have to take this, I'm the avatar!" Korra yelled.

"I don't care if you are the avatar or not! You still have other responsibilities!" The avatar's boyfriend, Mako, yelled at her.

They were at it again. Bolin sighed in annoyance. What did he do to deserve this kind of torture? At least once every other week at the gym, the water and firebender would bark at each other. Yelling enough to make their throats hurt and loud enough for their yelling to be echoed by the gym. It would bug the earthbender and his little fire ferret, Pabu.

Bolin took Pabu to the boy's restroom to ignore the screaming couple. He knew how it would end, either they stomp out of the gym angrily and make up later, or one of them stopping the other shouting by kissing them and slamming their back to the wall. Not fun to walk into that's for sure.

Pabu was recently being scrubbed down as he did every day after practice or a distraction to ignore the annoying teenagers. All Bolin could hear now were slight voices, the sounds of water running and the poor fire ferret fidgeting around while being placed in the water.

Once Pabu was cleaned, the pet climbed on the youngest brother's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. He walked out of the boy's restroom hoping to find the gym empty, as usual he was wrong. He saw Korra against the wall while Mako was kissing her passionately. The waterbender's arms were wrapped around his neck and the firebender's arms were wrapped around her waist. Also, Mako's shirt was missing and his hair was messy. Bolin cleared his throat making the two break away from each other quickly.

"Really guys?" Bolin asked annoyed as he watched Mako grabbing the white undershirt he wore for training.

The two couples mumbled in disappointment, "Sorry."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10. Hoped you enjoyed it and review. **


	11. Coma

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for my previous chapter! I would appreciate it if you guys will tell me what you think or what I need to work on in the reviews! Also, thanks for all the favorite author or story alerts! The italics is the flashback. Here is chapter 11! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Coma: _

_When someone is hurt, the people who love them the most start to realize how important they are to them. The one thing they want then is to see that person's eyes open to reveal the life in them. _

_~Unknown~_

* * *

He watched her.

He watched her like a hawk.

His eyes never left her.

He didn't leave her bedside for two months.

The past two months for him was a nightmare. Watching the love of his life not speaking, not smiling, and not doing anything. It wasn't like her. To sit or lay still and do absolutely nothing. It's terrifying. Not knowing when she would wake up and bring life back into him. He couldn't do anything to help, all he could do was hope. And he felt completely useless. He wouldn't leave her unless it was to use the bathroom or to sleep, which was only a couple of hours. Mako couldn't even sleep knowing the condition Korra was in.

He stayed by her bed every day. Hoping one of those days would be the day her cerulean eyes would stare into his sympathetic ember eyes. Give him a cocky smile and tell him she was fine. He needs to hear her say something. The last thing he heard was her scream as she came crashing down from the Avatar State. The only good thing about that day was they were in the South Pole were there were the best healers.

_It started out as a peaceful day. The snow was falling, but the sun was out. The young children were out playing in the fluffy frozen drops of white snow falling from the sky. People could hear laughter from the young ones. Enjoying being hit by snowballs, riding penguins, making snow angels. It was truly an amazing day. Even the parents and teenagers were having fun, including Team Avatar._

_After an outstanding victory over the defeat of the evil and cruel Amon, the gang decided to relax and have fun for once at the South Pole instead of worrying about a guy who could intentionally take away their bending abilities. Korra, of course, was cheating by using her waterbending abilities and throwing multiple snowballs at once. The young avatar was having fun, laughing as the kids ran away from the balls made of soft, cold frozen rain. _

"_That's not fair! You can't use bending to win!" Ikki complained._

"_No one said it was against the rules," says Korra shrugging. "Beside, can't you guys use airbending to help?"_

_"Oh yeah! Prepare to taste defeat young avatar!" Ikki exclaimed. Korra chuckled, about to throw another snowball, until her boyfriend threw one at her back. The waterbender crossed her arms across her chest._

_"Hey! We're on the same side!"_

_"I thought we mix it up a bit. Guys against girls?" Mako suggested._

"_It's on!" _

_As the group was having even more fun, Tenzin came in and called the children in before dinner started. The airbenders sighed in disappointment. Bolin and Asami were also need so that left Mako and Korra to enjoy each other's company. They laid in the snow, letting it go into their hair. Mako had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. Korra's face was in his chest. They relaxed in each other. Korra smiled in his hard chest. _

_The moment seemed to perfect. They thought nothing could ruin this moment. A few more minutes, they were surrounded by equalist. They were both rather shocked. The two thought that the equalist would be done with since Amon was a traitor. Many equalists were there, outnumbering them. The fire and waterbender tried to fight off as many as they could alone. Korra couldn't handle the pressure and number of attacks she had from chi blockers. She closed her eyes and went into the Avatar State._

_Her eyes glowed a bright white, her face hardened and she was in the air. Many of them left, knowing the damage the Avatar State could bring. There were still a few brave souls who faced her. About twenty were left. Eight were near Mako and the rest dealt with the avatar. They prepared their gloves and shot her while she was in the Avatar State. Her eyes stopped glowing and she fell from where she was in the air. Mako noticed this and his ember eyes widen and he ran over to her, catching her in his arms and falling into the snow with Korra in his arms. He shot fire from his feet, trying to protect her and himself. Thankfully, the airbenders, Bolin and Asami came in and helped him. He heard Tenzin says something to him._

_"Take her to my mother, quickly!"_

_Mako nodded and ran with Korra in his arms as if his life depended on it. He found Katara sowing on a sweater. She noticed Korra and signaled him to bring her to her. He hesitated, he didn't want to leave her. He gave the injured avatar to Katara and she saw her hands glowing, healing her injury. Her eyes opened and glowed for a second like she would in the Avatar State. She revealed her blue eyes and gave a small smile before closing her eyes again. Mako gave a small kiss on her forehead and laid her on her bed._

That was the last time her saw her eyes open and the last time he saw her smile. He was a wreck the past two months. The first week, he only ate two roles. They had to force him to sleep and eat otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to see his girlfriend. He barely slept though. He wouldn't talk to anybody except to tell them that he is fine or to Katara. The firebender knew that Katara was the only person who would understand what he was going through. She had gone through the same thing with Aang. After Korra's healing session, she would talk to him. They would talk about different things. He remembered one day they had compared how Aang and Korra were similar and how they were different. She would also help him take his mind of Korra.

Mako had asked the old waterbender how much longer it would take for Korra to wake up. She told him she didn't know. That didn't help him though. It made it more worried.

He put his hand on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled softly. Her skin was smooth and she looked peaceful and innocent. He heard a small groan just as he was about to leave. He looked over and saw Korra was awakening! She was struggling to get up, but Mako rushed over to stop her.

"Korra, don't struggle, just lay down," Mako told her gently.

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Korra said.

"Well, you were in a comma for two and a half months," Mako pointed out. Korra's cerulean eyes widened and she began to ramble.

"Wh-what! I was out for two months! What happened? How?" Korra started to freak out.

"Korra relax. You went into the Avatar State, but about twelve or so equalists electrocuted you while you were in it. I took you to Katara, she was able to heal you in time, but she couldn't get you out of your coma, I was so worried, I thought I had lost you," Mako told her slowly so she could take everything in. Korra gave him a small smile.

"You can't get rid of me so easily City Boy."

* * *

**That's it! How did you guys like it? Let me know in your reviews! **


	12. Avatar State

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 12! The beginning is a bit of a few seconds of book 2 which is what the setting is and also a bit from Avatar: The Last Airbender The Siege of the North Pole. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Avatar State:_

_In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable._

_~Avatar Roku~_

* * *

"No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!" Ikki exclaimed. Korra put her hands on her hips, about to say something back, but a certain enraged airbending master beat her to it.

"You did what? The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You hold a dangerous power that you obliviously do not appreciate!"

"Tenzin relax, it's not like it's against the rules!" The avatar said to Tenzin annoyed.

"It should, and it is going to be. You are not allowed to use the Avatar State again unless you are in utter danger and have absolutely no way out!"

"That's not fair! I can use it whenever I want, I'm the avatar!"

"You're not acting like one though!" Tenzin said frustrated with his face turning red by the second.

"Whatever, I'll ask Aang and see what he thinks about it!" Korra said irritated with him and stormed out to go to the meditation area.

* * *

Korra closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She concentrated to get into the Spirit World to talk to Avatar Aang. When she got in, the scene she was in was like a swap, but a bit nicer. She walked around, calling Aang. She looked over and saw an old guru meditating.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Avatar Aang?"

"Go...away," the old creature said in a weird voice. The guru closed his eyes and hoped the girl would go away like he wanted. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I need to speak to Aang! You know the avatar before me?" Korra said a bit annoyed. A firefly flew around them.

"Why don't you follow that thing, it'll get you there," the guru said in an annoyed. Korra did as told, she chased it and caught it. Then she fell into the small river and the firefly flew away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Korra yelled. She was about to get up, but then she saw Aang in the river, literally. He emerged from it and showed his full human self.

"Aang!" The old avatar smiled. He was watching her entering the Spirit World, it was like déjà vu to him.

"Hello Korra, nice to meet you again," the previous avatar said.

"You too."

"What brings you here?" Aang asked.

"Your son is being a pain in the butt," Korra said grouchy. Aang chuckled.

"He's doing it because he worries about you," Aang assured her.

"You don't know the situation though," Korra stated.

"Actually I do," the old monk said.

"Wait, how? Have you been spying on me?" The Southern Water Tribe girl exclaimed in shock. Aang shrugged.

"It gets boring in the Spirit World. So, Tenzin doesn't like you using the Avatar State unless necessary, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but I mean, it's not like I'm putting anybody in danger," says Korra. Aang sighed. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later.

"You are though. You put yourself in danger. Every time you go into the Avatar State, you put yourself in jeopardy," Aang told her. Her blue eyes widen, not knowing this information.

"What? I thought when the avatar goes into the Avatar State, they are unstoppable," Korra said.

"Let's take a walk, I'll explain everything," Aang said motioning her to come with him.

"Alright," Korra did as told; she walked with Aang as he explained the Avatar State.

"The Avatar State…it is a very powerful power for the avatar. It is a defense mechanism. Design to empower you the skills and knowledge of all the past avatars. The glow is the combinations of all your past lives. Focusing their energy through your body. In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful, but you are also in your most vulnerable," Aang told Korra.

"At your most vulnerable? I don't understand," Korra said confused.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the avatar will cease to exist," Aang said slowly.

"Is that why Tenzin is acting like this?"

"Yeah, and it is personality to worry a lot. Part of it is my fault though. I should have told you about the Avatar State a while ago," Avatar Aang said.

"It's not your fault," Korra says. "But, when Katara told me all the stories, you went into the Avatar State a good bit of times."

Aang sighs, ashamed of what he did in the past. "When I was in training, I didn't know how to control the Avatar State. I was still learning the elements. I would go into it when I was in extreme danger or somebody I love was in danger, not being able to control myself, it was scary. I didn't know what I was doing. I had no control over my body or actions. That's why Tenzin is afraid of you going into the Avatar State. He has heard the stories and he knew when I wasn't in control."

"I guess I won't be going into the Avatar State for a while huh?" Korra said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, but it is good thing. You'll realize it," Avatar Aang said.

"Thanks for telling me. Now I got to go back and hear your son lecture about how wrong I was. That'll be fun," Avatar Korra said sarcastically.

"Tell him not to go hard on you from his dad. Maybe that'll help," Aang said smiling.

"I will, see ya soon Aang," Korra said going back to the real world. As predicted, Tenzin was there waiting for her to tell him her mistakes.

* * *

"Look Tenzin, I'm sorry about earlier. Won't do it for a while," Korra said short.

"My dad talked to you about the risks and consequences of being in the Avatar State didn't he?"

"Yup, he also told me to take it easy on me when you tell me on how you were right once again and I was wrong," says the waterbender.

"Fine, I guess I will since my father said to."

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry there were no Makorra scenes or mention of them. I just wanted this to be there. Hope you will still review though! **


	13. Idiot

**Hello again! Here is chapter 13! ****Please**** review! I would love to see what you guys think of the one- shots/ drabbles. This is set after episode 3 and before episode 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Idiot:  
_

_Sometimes, it takes a while for an idiot to realize somebody loves them. It takes even longer for them to realize they love them back._

_~Unknown~_

* * *

Night fell in Republic City. The moon was full, giving light to the city with the stars helping the moon. The Yue Bay had higher tides since it was a full moon. The gang had just got back to the brother's apartment after saving Bolin. Korra had to help heal him after being dragged on Naga for a good few miles. Korra bended some water which glowed to help the earthbender's bruises.

"Ah, that feels a lot better," Bolin commented.

"It should. Sorry about Naga dragging you around like that," Korra said with a small grin.

"Yeah, next time, I want to be on her back," the earthbender said a bit grouchy.

"I will make sure of that," the avatar promised him.

"Can I have my scarf back?" Mako said interrupting their healing session. Korra had finished healing Bolin, so she unbended the water from her hands.

"Oh yeah, here," Korra said taking the red scarf off slowly and handing it to the firebender. He gingerly wrapped it back around his neck where it belonged.

"You gave Korra your scarf?" Bolin asked him.

"Yeah," Mako said casually.

"Bro, you never given anybody that scarf, why Korra?" Bolin asked shocked.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Korra asked offended with her arms across her chest.

"Nothing, he just doesn't give his scarf to just anyone," the earthbender. Korra felt a tiny bit of blush coming.

"We needed to sneak in without anyone recognizing she was the avatar. The scarf was the only thing that would cover her face," Mako stated.

"Why is the scarf so important that he won't give it to anybody?" Korra asked not knowing.

"It was our father's scarf," Bolin said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I didn't know," Korra said feeling a bit bad asking.

"It's alright. Thanks again from saving me from Amon. That is one creepy dude," Bolin said changing the topic.

"Yeah, he is," Korra agreed, but her voice was a bit softer than usual. Mako noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"So, Korra want to stay for a quick bite?" Bolin asked her.

"Nah, I should probably get back to the island," the avatar said.

"Come on, a small snack as a thanks to saving my butt back there," the cheerful younger brother.

"I guess another hour won't hurt," Korra said smiling.

The three ate some fire flakes and a couple of dumpling afterword. The three chat and laughed, having a good time. Korra was glad she stayed, it took her mind off of the masked man who stole people's bending away. After dinner, they still talked about things, getting to know each other a bit better.

"So Korra, have you found a special someone?" Bolin asked throwing the avatar off. Her eyes went wide and blush appeared on her tan cheeks.

"Uh…no. Wh-why do you ask s-such a thing?" Korra stuttered while talking. Bolin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean our mom would tell us stories about avatar's being in love and married by now," the earthbender said. "It sounds amazing!"

"I mean, I guess it is amazing," Korra said blushing a bit more.

"So there is a guy!" Bolin announced happily. The firebender didn't look interested, but he still paid attention.

"I guess, but I'm not saying who," the flustered avatar said.

"Aw, why not?" Bolin asked disappointed.

"Bo, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't feel comfortable with it," Mako defended the waterbender.

"Fine, at least tell us something about him. Avatar love stories are the best," Bolin said. "Aren't they Mako?"

"Yeah, I guess," the firebender said remembering wanting to hear about them when he was a young boy.

"Alright. Well, he's the opposite of me. He's a bit brooding, handsome, quiet, strong, cautious, but he's a bit of an idiot," Korra said.

"Wow, maybe he and Mako would make great friends," Bolin said laughing a bit.

"Doubt it," Mako said with a small hint of jealously in his voice.

"Aw, is Mako jealous?" Bolin teased the grouchy firebender, playfully elbowing him.

"What no! Why would I be jealous?" Mako says a bit too quickly.

"I remember a certain young firebender who wanted to be with the avatar when he was younger," Bolin smirked as he embarrassed his older brother. The green eyed boy looked at Korra. "After our mom told him one of the stories, he would tell her he wanted to be with the avatar. He used to love those stories."

"Really?" Korra looked at a flustered and embarrassed Mako.

"That was a long time ago," Mako mumbled looking at the ground.

"What kind of a bender is he?" Bolin asked. Korra thought she should lie about the answer, but decided not to.

"Firebender," Korra answered. She looked out and saw it was getting late. "I better get going. Tenzin is probably going to send a search party if I don't show up soon."

"Alright. Thanks again. Mako, would you show our lovely guess the way out. I'm still a bit sore," Bolin stated.

"Fine," Mako said shortly. He opened the door for the avatar, letting her go out first as a gentleman does. He walked her outside of the arena.

"Thanks again for saving Bolin. I owe you one," the brooding firebender says.

"You're welcome, that's what friends do," Korra said.

"So about the guy you like, why is he an idiot?" Mako asked shyly. Korra smirked.

"He can't figure out if he likes me or not, and some other things. He hasn't said it, but I know it. You'll be surprised when you figure who it is," Korra said.

"Hope he realizes it soon," Mako says uncomfortably.

"Me too. Thanks for tonight, it was fun," Korra said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She ran off and dove into the water before she could see his reaction. Mako was definitely shocked by her actions. The only sign he showed of it though was his ember orbs going wide. A small smile appeared on his face as he walked back to the arena. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, kicking a rock, lost in thought. _Yup, this girl is crazy, but I guess it's not a bad thing._

* * *

**Done with chapter 13! Hope you liked it and review please! **


	14. Not Alone

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 14. It is set in episode 8. Instead of The whole team Avatar finding her, Mako is alone. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Not Alone_

_Stop and ask yourself how you made it this far and you suddenly realize that you are not alone._

_~Romany Malco~_

* * *

The sky was dusk and nobody had seen the avatar for a while. The brother's, plus Asami, decided to search the island for her. None of the airbending kids had seen her which was strange since they usually knew where she goes off too. The firebender checked her room, the kitchen, and the airbending training area. He saw Naga roaming around, but Korra wasn't on her or walking near her like she normally would. Mako decided to check the outskirts of the island where the cliff looking out to the Yue Bay where Avatar Aang's statue proudly stands. It was a good place to think for a while. It was relaxing and peaceful. There was a good breeze there which helped cool off a person if they were angry. He walked past the shrub that was blocking him and saw that the avatar was there. She looked to see who it was since she heard rustling in the bushes.

It only took one second to see that she had been crying. It wasn't like her though. It was so out of character. He knew Korra as the tough, crazy, cheerful, proud girl. He knew her as the honorable avatar, the one who puts her feelings aside to prove to the world that she wasn't weak. He forgets that she is just a regular girl sometimes. He sat next to her, letting his feet hang off the edge. Korra didn't look at him. Mako saw she stopped crying though. He had to make the first move.

"There you are. We've been looking for you for a while. Are you okay?" Mako asked softly in a voice she never has heard him use.

"I'm fine," Korra said still not looking at him.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell me," Mako said placing a hand on her shoulder. The Southern Water Tribe girl looked at him.

"How am I supposed to save this city when I can't even learn airbend? I'm the worst avatar ever!" Korra said a bit loud then her voice got softer. She sighed, "I just feel…alone."

"That's nonsense, you are an amazing avatar and Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was fighting the fire lord. He was just a little kid. Besides, you are never alone. You have Bolin, Tenzin, the airbending kids, Asami, Pema, and… you have me. I'll always be there Korra, you will never be alone," Mako told her. Korra had shifted her eyes back to the statue of Aang after the firebender said she had him.

"No I don't," Korra said coldly. "I don't have you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out Hiroshi was an equalist, you were willing to toss our friendship to the side…like I didn't mean anything to you," Korra said bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that. I was mad and I thought you were betraying me. I let my emotions get the better of me. I was an idiot to put our friendship on the line like that. You mean too much to me to forget our friendship. Our friendship is to precious and valuable to me. I shouldn't have done that," Mako said honestly. Korra could tell he was sorry.

"Promise me something Mako," Korra said looking at him.

"Anything," the firebender said.

"Don't ever do that again," Korra threatened, but gave a small smile to tell him she was better. He smiled back.

"I won't, I'm just-," Mako was saying but got cut off.

"An idiot?"

"Yeah, but just remember, you are never alone."

* * *

**There is chapter 14. Short one- shot, but still Makorra fluff in there. Remember to review! **


	15. Crossover

**Hey there! Glad you guys are enjoying the story! Please review below. Constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Crossover: _

_When the future goes back to the past, they realize how much fun the past is._

_~Unknown~_

* * *

"Korra, I don't think this is a good idea," Mako said nervously as Korra dragged him to the meditation area.

"Come on! Tenzin said it is perfectly safe, Aang and Katara did it a few times!"

"But what if something messes up? Like our spirits could get switched, or we can get stuck in the Spirit World, we could even-," Mako was saying, but Korra cut him off with a small kiss to make him stop talking. She placed a hand on his hard chest.

"We'll be fine. I promise. I tested it with Tenzin and Bolin," Korra told him.

"Wait! You brought Bolin into the Spirit World?" Mako said surprised.

"Yeah, I need to try it out, you backed out. Plus he wanted to meet Councilman Sokka," Korra shrugged.

"He always liked his sense of humor."

* * *

Korra got into her meditation position as did Mako. The avatar took her boyfriend's hand in her hand as they concentrated to cross over to the Spirit World. They did it in a great time. They came across the same swamp scenery when Korra came to the Spirit World to talk about the Avatar State.

"We're here," Korra said as Mako sighed.

"That was fast."

"It's been easier for me to crossover lately, I think the winter solstice is coming soon, that's probably it," Korra stated.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"You are going to meet Aang," Korra said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The firebender asked.

"You would have backed out," the avatar said. As they were walking, Avatar Aang appeared.

"Don't be so hard on him Avatar Korra," Aang said smiling, while Korra frowned.

"Stop calling me Avatar Korra. I told you Korra is fine," Korra pouted.

"I know, I just like to mess with you," Aang laughed. "Who's this young lad?"

Korra took Mako's hand and dragged him closer to the previous avatar. "This is Mako, my uh boyfriend."

Aang shook hands with the nervous firebender. "Nice to finally meet you Mako. Korra has told me a lot about you."

Mako blushed a bit as Korra did. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang."

"Call me Aang. I take it you have been taking good care of the current avatar?"

"Uh…," Mako tried to answer, but was cut off.

"He's been very good Aang, don't make him have a panic attack. He's nervous enough," Korra laughed.

"Hey! I'm not!" Mako objected.

"It's alright son. I was worst when I met Hakoda, it was a nightmare," Aang remembered. "So Korra, how's the city doing?"

"It's fine," Korra shrugged. "I gave all the people their bending back. There is still tension between the benders and nonbenders though because their leader was a hypocrite. I've been trying to figure out how to stop that."

"I-," Aang was trying to talk to Korra, but an old chief stopped him from talking.

"Why is it when someone meets us, you bore me to death?" Toph asked grumpy.

"I have to know what's going on with the city Toph!" Aang said annoyed.

"Whatever twinkletoes, so who did the avatar bring this time?"

"She brought her boyfriend, Mako," the old monk said.

"Is he as entertaining as his brother? He had better humor than meathead does," the inventor of metalbender commented.

"Hey! He actually understands humor unlike some people," Sokka said as he appeared into the scene.

"He is actually like Zuko," Aang answered Toph's previous question while ignoring Sokka's comment.

As they mentioned his name, the previous fire lord appeared. "Who's like me?"

"Korra's boyfriend, Mako," Aang said.

"Nice to meet you Zuko," Mako said shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Hey, how's my girl doing? I didn't get a chance to ask you. You ran out so fast," Toph said.

"She's doing great, but she not much a fan of me or Tenzin," Korra said.

"What did twinkletoes' son do to my little girl? Last I remember, she was quite fond of him, much to my dismay," Toph asked. Aang backed away from them a bit knowing what his son did.

"Aang didn't tell you from all the spying he's done?" Korra asked.

"Hey! I don't spy that much, just observe," Aang innocently said.

"So what did that little monk do?"

"Uh, he left her for another woman," Korra said hoping not to cause any awkwardness.

"What? How dare he! Next time he comes here, I'm going to kick his airbending butt," the former chief of police said. "And I'm going to kick yours too twinkletoes, better run!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything!"

"Well for one, you made him! Second you knew!"

"No I didn't!"

"You're lying!" Toph said as she chased the previous avatar around. Mako and Korra looked at each other, then back at the two running around.

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Mako asked feeling bad for Aang.

"Well, she asked, it's not like I could lie to her," Korra said.

"I'm glad I'm not Aang right now," Sokka commented while laughing at his friend. Korra sighed and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, are they here yet?" Korra asked.

"Yup, they are waiting," Zuko smiled.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Who? I thought we met everyone."

"You'll see. Close your eyes and hold my hand," the waterbender instructed.

Mako did as told. They walked for a couple of minutes before arriving where they had to be. He tried to think of someone she would want him to meet, nothing came to mind.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Korra told him and let go of his hand.

Mako opened his eyes to see his parents standing in front of him. After 10 years, he finally gets to see them, unharmed and safe. So many thoughts and emotions went through him. His eyes were wide and a smile appeared. He just couldn't believe.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked not believing it was them. It was too surprising. Mako's parents opened their arms, wanting an embrace from their oldest son. The firebender greatly accepted it and stayed in his parents arms for a while, trying to mesmerize their touch, smell, everything that he possibly could. His mother ran a hand through his hair before they broke the hug.

"We are so proud of you Mako," his mother said with warmth and happiness.

"I've missed you guys so much," Mako said. "Why wouldn't you let me fight the guy dad? I could have taken him."

"You were too young and you had just learned just a year ago that you were a firebender. We didn't' want to risk you or Bolin, but you have done so many great things," his father said.

"I understand, I just wish I did something," Mako said.

"You did. You fulfilled our wish by keeping both you and Bolin alive and happy. You did a great job at raising him and yourself," his mother told him sweetly with her pleasant voice. "I'm just sorry that your childhood got taken away."

"You shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. I did what I had to, but some good things came out of it," Mako smiled at his parents and looked at Korra.

"They definitely did. Who would of thought your childhood dreams of being with the avatar would come true," his mom said while laughing at her son's embarrassed face.

"You and Bolin love to humiliate me," Mako said. The avatar came behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You forgot I do too."

"How could I forget you, you love to make me look stupid," Mako remembers all those countless time. Korra smiled and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"As much I would love to stay here, but Tenzin is probably having a fit wondering where we vanished if we don't get back soon," Korra mentioned.

Mako didn't want to leave, but he knew the avatar was right. "You're right, I guess we should get going."

"We wish you could stay longer, but we understand," his mother said.

"I love you guys," Mako said before giving a hug to his parents.

"We love you too," they both said simultaneously. The couple departed and went over to Aang, Toph, Sokka and Zuko. Sokka and Zuko were laughing at the air nomad who was rubbing his head in pain while Toph smirked at him.

"Did you really have to do that?" Aang asked sore.

"Yup, you deserved it twinkletoes," Toph said.

"After 70 years, you still won't the name go?"

"Nope just like I won't let Sifu Hotman or Zuzu go either."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going. Your son is going to have a fit if we don't come back soon," Korra said breaking

"Hate to say it, but he probably will. I'll see you soon Korra, you are doing an excellent job as an avatar," Aang told her before they left the Spirit World. They went back to where they previously were and concentrated and came back to the meditation area.

* * *

"Thank you so much Korra, you don't know how much that meant to me," Mako told her.

"You're welcome, now will you listen to me more often?" Korra asked him in a teasing voice.

"Absolutely," Mako said kissing her passionately. It started out rough and fast, but slowly the kiss was more gentle and sweet. There lips danced against each other for a good few minutes as Mako then kissed her temple, then making his lips go to her jawline and chin. He continued to go down her neck. When he traveled back up, he pressed his soft lips against hers as his hand went through her hair.

They were enjoying the passionate moment, until Tenzin had an outburst.

"Monkey feathers, what is going on here?"

* * *

**Hoped you like chapter 15! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	16. Temporary Home

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews of my previous chapter! This is an AU of episode 12. Then it'll go more into the future. Originally, I wanted to call it Runaway, but I was listing to the song Temporary Home, so I liked this title better, but the one-shot isn't a song fiction. Here is chapter 16! Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Temporary Home:_

_This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm just passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home. _

_~Carrie Underwood~_

* * *

Ba Sing Se was the avatar's current home, but it wasn't her permanent home. It was her temporary home.

She didn't want to live here, she was forced to. She was forced to hide from the world. The only place that would allow that is Ba Sing Se. No one pays much attention to who is there or what is going on, that's why Korra went there. Nobody, well some people, would give her pity or blame her for Amon taking over Republic City and taking many peoples bending away four years ago.

The day that Amon took the avatar's bending away, Republic City fell to his hands. The city was now in control of the leader who wore a mask and took peoples bending away. The city where benders and nonbenders used to live in peace and harmony was now a nightmare. It was like the hundred year war all over again. Korra still remembers that drastic day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_Mako had managed to run away from Amon with the avatar in his arms who was a bit weakened. He ran from the arena and had been able to save himself and Korra from getting hurt anymore by the man with a mask. The firebender made it to the ferry which took him to Air Temple Island, knowing that it was safer there now since all the equalist and chi blockers left. He leaned his back against the seat, closed his eyes and panted heavily from all the running._

_On the boat ride there, he heard mumbles from other passengers, commenting on how the avatar was in an equalist uniform, passed out in another equalist's arms. It bugged Mako that people could keep their business to themselves, but that's, life. But he did give them a death glare which scared them away from him._

_When he got out of the ferry, he ran out and got Korra into her room. He saw Korra passed out with dry tear stains. He didn't even notice she cried silently when they he ran away with her. The last thing Mako heard was Korra trying to tell him about her bending. She went silent after he told her everything was going to be alright. _

_He saw the airbenders coming to the temple, exhausted. Mako didn't want to leave Korra alone because there could still be equalist afoot. So he waited for a while. Jinora came in and was shocked to find them here, she last saw them in the arena at the rally._

_"What you guys doing here?" Jinora asked him._

_"We ran from Amon, I need to speak with your father immediately, this is urgent," Mako demanded nicely. The oldest sibling understood and did as told. Within a few minutes, Tenzin came in._

_"What's wrong?" Tenzin asked worried. Mako put his head down._

_"Amon took Korra's bending away."_

_"He did what? I don't believe it!" Tenzin exclaimed._

_"I keep asking myself the very same question, but we have to accept reality. Korra's bending is gone. What are we going to do? The war just got stronger and more powerful now," Mako told him while looking at Korra for a second. _

"_We could take her to my mother! She is the best healer in the world. We will have to go the Southern Water Tribe quickly," the airbender suggested.  
_

"_It's our only chance now. What should we do about Korra? Should we let her rest?" Mako asked about her.  
_

"_We will have to leave now, so just bring her sleeping, I'll get the other. Meet me outside in a few minutes," Tenzin instructed to the young firebender_

_They had left Republic City and arrived at the compound with in a day. Katara was out healing her, trying everything she could to help bring the bending skills back to the avatar, hoping there is still a chance to end the war. Their hope was gone though. The waterbending master couldn't heal the permanent damaged Amon had done to Korra. The enemy had won. _

_They told her it would be alright, she knew she wouldn't be though. She walked out of the compound, about to go off and take a stroll with her animal guide, until a man with a red scarf stopped her._

_He had confessed his love for her. Mako told her how much he loved her and he would be there for her no matter what happened. She ran away though, she couldn't handle it. She ran with Naga to the edge of a cliff._

_The cliff that they ran to looked over the ocean. __**It was taunting her**__. It told her to bend it, make a huge wave, or help her dive into it and shut off the rest of the world. __**It was mocking her**__. She couldn't even bend a small droplet of water, a tiny rock from the ground, or even hold a flame in her hands without getting burnt, or blow a gust of wind from her hands. Without bending, there couldn't be an avatar to look up to or have hope in the world, she thought._

_She had been strong through everything. She only had a break down once, when Amon got to her when she joined Tarrlok's task force. It's been a while, now she let one tear fall before collapsing to the ground. She broke out in tears. She couldn't hold them in anymore._

_Korra heard footsteps and saw the clothing. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, especially to him._

_"Not now Mako, I just want to be left alone," Korra said turning her head to the opposite direction. _

"_Korra, I understand, but I just want you to know that… no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, eventually, everything will be alright," Mako told her sitting next to her. She looked at him after he said that. Her voice was cold and emotionless._

_"No, everything won't be okay. The world, they depend on the avatar. The point of an avatar is to bring peace and balance to this world. __**I can't do that**__. I can't even bend one element," Korra told him._

"I sometimes forget you are the avatar. Being the avatar means more than bending. It's about being you and helping the world. You should try to use your voice instead of muscles, try something different," Mako told her.

"_Mako, in reality, nobody sees that. Once the world finds out I can't bend, there's going to be chaos. Nations will try to overtake others; benders will get bending taking away. It's going to be horrible, and there isn't a thing I could do about it. The world would be better off and having the next avatar who could actually bend," Korra said looking at the ocean._

_"How could you say such a thing? You have no idea what that will put the people who love you through! Don't say things like that Korra, I would go crazy without you," Mako said with an arm around Korra. Korra buried her face in Mako's chest. The firebender soothed her by giving her a hug and rubbing his hand up and down her back._

_"Mako?"_

_"Yes Korra?"_

_"I love you too, but I can't start a relationship, not now," Korra told him._

_"I understand, but I still love you," Mako told her._

_Korra stood up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm going home. Could you tell everyone I just want to be left alone, you know, figure out things out?"_

"_I can do that, anything else?" Mako asked._

_"Tell them I love all of them for supporting me and going through all of this with me," Korra told him._

_"I'll do that, I'll see you tomorrow?" Mako asked unsure. Korra nodded and rode back with Naga to her house._

_Korra decided that she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be the avatar. __**She couldn't face the world now**__. She needed time alone. She gathered her belongings and other items necessary to travel like yuans, clothes, food, ect. The avatar exited her house, looking back at it one more time. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't face everyone. Korra knew this wouldn't be the last time she would see her house, she would come back, but now, she had to go._

_The Southern Water Tribe girl took her animal guide and started on a long, but necessary journey to the city where she wouldn't be bothered and could sort everything out. The city of the imperishable wall, Ba Sing Se._

* * *

It's been four long years since she had been home. Four long years since she has seen any of her friends from Republic City. Four years since she had her bending away and Amon took over. She was on the balcony of her home in Ba Sing Se. The balcony looked over the city, having a gorgeous scenery. It was quite breath taking. She was currently meditating. Before moving here, she used to get bored of meditating, but recently it helped her relax. It gave her peace of mind. She has been trying to contact Aang for a good while. She concentrated about going deeper into herself, going into her past spirits. It finally worked today, she saw her past life, Avatar Aang.

"Aang!" Korra said dumbfounded.

"Hello Korra, you have _**finally **_connected with your spiritual self," Aang told her giving her a smile.

"How come it's taken my so long for me to contact you? Katara told me that you spoke with Roku when you were twelve! I'm twenty one!"

Aang gave her a small chuckle. "I know dear. You have hit your lowest point though, you need to go back to Republic City though, and there is chaos and help needed there."

"How can I go back without being able to stop a war which has been going on for four years now, especially without my bending? Amon has gotten stronger and so has his army," Korra informed him.

"_**You can do the impossible**_Korra once you have mind set to it. Take Amon for example. He has done what only avatars have been able to do, taking away someone's bending. He is only a waterbender," Aang said.

"I know that, but I still can't figure out how he managed to take someone's bending away," Korra said sigh in frustration.

"But see, he proved the world wrong. He did something which no one, but we can do. I have come here to give you a gift, _**Avatar**__**Korra**_," Aang said smiling.

"I'm not the avatar anymore Aang, you know that," Korra said.

"_**Bending all four elements doesn't make you the avatar**_. The avatar is able to bend all four elements because of who they are, their personality, their will of never giving up, never backing down, finding good in someone, helping those in need even if it means getting yourself in sticky situations, speaking out, I could go on, but I think you get the idea, " Aang told her.

"But Aang, I did give up. I ran away because-," Aang cut her off.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, "Because _**you needed time to heal**_, that doesn't mean you have given up. Do you want your gift now?"

Korra shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them till I say so," Aang instructed.

The girl closed her eyes as the previous avatar closed his as well. He placed his thumb on his forehand with his left hand and his right hand on her shoulder. She felt a warm feeling that she hasn't felt in ages. It was pleasant, like home. She felt like she was glowing. It was an amazing feeling. Korra felt the weight lifted off her shoulder and forehead.

"Open your eyes," Aang said.

"What did you do?" Korra asked unsure.

"I gave you your bending back," the airbender smiled.

Korra started to stutter from shock, "Y-you did?"

"Try bending your favorite element," Avatar Aang says.

She did as told. She got into her waterbending stances and tried to bend water from a pot that was on the balcony. She started to shape it differently. She bended the water towards her, forming a bubble above her hands.

"I- I can waterbend again!" Korra exclaimed looking at the water which was still above her hands.

"You can also airbend, earthbend, firebend and go into the Avatar State," Aang informed her.

Korra put the water back and began to bend fire by throwing some fire strikes, followed by bending the ground and ending by blowing a powerful wind in the air. The current avatar smiled for the first time in a while. She hugged Aang.

"Thank you so much Aang, this means a lot," Korra said.

"You're welcome; will you do me a favor now?"

"Anything!" Korra said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Go to Republic City. Show the world that _**the avatar is back**_ and is going to defeat Amon," the monk said.

Korra's face hardened, knowing this is now serious business. "I will. I will leave as soon as I get some training back in me, can't fight without practice can I?"

Aang grinned. "There's the avatar the world knows. I am proud of you Avatar Korra."

Avatar Aang disappears in the thin air, leaving Korra into her thoughts. She was finally returning home, after four years. Four years have gone by with being scared of Amon and not being able to bend, but now, nothing will stop her. Not even the man who takes people's bending away. _**I'm coming after you Amon, and I'm not running away this time**__. _Korra thought with a smirk on her face. _He'll never know what hit him._

Naga came and gave her a look which was a bit hard to read. Naga snuggled her head in Korra's lap, missing her company. The avatar smiled and rubbed her hand on the top of her polar bear dog's head gingerly.

"Hey girl, tired of living here?" Korra asked the white female dog. Naga nodded her head.

"We're going home soon girl, all in time," Korra told her while giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Two and half months later, Avatar Korra came back to Republic City, ready to fight and beat down the man who has ruined the fine city which Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko had built. It wasn't like how it used to be though, equalist on each block of the city, equalist signs everywhere, Avatar Aang's statue had the mask of Amon on his face. Korra felt so much anger and revenge fueling her blood.

She walked through the park in disguise. She couldn't go out in public without being recognized by Amon's henchmen. She was so lost in thought, trying to figure out when to defeat him and how that she didn't even notice that she had bumped into someone, making them fall to the floor. Korra's eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man said with annoyance in his voice.

"You should watch where you're going! I was actually thinking of something important!" Korra said mad at him.

"What could be so important that you can't see where you walk?" The man exclaimed.

"Well sorry _Mako! _You should be nicer to the avatar!" Korra screamed at him.

"How do you know my name and what does the avatar have to do with this?" Mako demanded still not knowing it was Korra in disguise.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Korra said.

"You just can't walk around calling people idiots without knowing who they are!" The boy with the red scarf said.

"I can because I know you!"

"How?" Mako exclaimed.

"Missed the avatar lately?" Korra said as she pulled down a dark navy blue scarf which covered most of her face. Korra enjoyed seeing his shocked face. His ember eyes widen like they were about to explode, his mouth gaping. Korra gave him a small apologetic smile and pulled her scarf over her face so none of the equalist could spot her. She motioned him to sit on one of the park benches.

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see let alone talk to, but I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been a very loyal avatar or friend lately, but I had to do what I did. I couldn't fight Amon in the situation I was in. I was vulnerable and I need time to heal. But I can assure you I'm never leaving again," Korra told him.

"Why didn't you say goodbye or at least leave a note? Where were you? I was worried about you. We had thought you went back to the city and Amon captured you and _you were dead_," Mako said. He could barely say that she was dead without choking it out.

"I didn't want anyone to find me. I didn't want to show the world that I was weak, that Amon had gotten to me. But the funny thing is he did. Now though, he _won't _get me. I'm going to go after him and _destroy him_," Korra told him.

"You can't go after him! He'll hurt you!" Mako said.

"I have to and he won't. He won't even be able to lay a hand on me. I got a secret weapon... He doesn't know I'm still out there. He probably thinks that I'm dead like everybody else. He doesn't know that I got my bending back. He also doesn't know that I can go into the Avatar State and control it. He is going to be sorry for what he's done," Korra says to him.

"You can bend again and go in the Avatar State?" The boy asked dumbfounded.

"Yup and I can give it back to those who lost it. That's what I'm planning to do first though. I need an army of my own. I can't go into this without people at my side," Korra stated.

"Can you give my bending back?" Mako asked hopeful again. Korra nodded.

"When did he take yours?"

"About two weeks ago," Mako informed her.

"You managed to stay away from him for that long?"

"Surprisingly yes."

Korra didn't want to ask the next question, but she had to. "Are there any benders left in Republic City?"

"Nope, I was the last bender," Mako said. "Pretty much everybody had there bending taken away in less than a year. Amon has been traveling though, warning the world about his abilities. He's taken many people's bending away. People like me, Bolin, General Iroh, and the airbenders had manage to last this long. Tenzin and his family lost theirs about a few months ago. I have a question for you, where did you go? I've been searching for you for two years. I couldn't find one evidence to where you could be. The rest of the gang gave up a few months later. I couldn't do that though."

"I went to Ba Sing Se," Korra admitted.

Mako gave her a kiss on the cheek. "At least your home now."

* * *

**There is chapter 16! Hoped you liked it! Review and tell me what you think of the story!**


	17. Warmth

**Hello again. Here is chapter 17 of The Moments We Live For. Pleas review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Warmth: _

_The feeling of your arms, the warmth of your presence is far more beautiful than love itself._

_~Unknown~_

* * *

It was the time of the month again where the avatar couldn't sleep. The full moon brought her energy and made her feel alive. She could never sleep. It bugged her. Korra was in her room, fiddling with her thumbs. She was staring at her ceiling. Even though she wasn't near the moon or water, she could still feel it pulling her towards it. The avatar always hated this time of the month, but at the same time she loved it. She decided that she was done torturing herself and decided what she would normally do after debating with herself.

She went out the front of the air temple island. She looked up at the moon and breathe in the air. She loved this feeling. The power she possess right now, the adrenaline going through her blood. The waterbender remembered how Katara would tell of the stories of how powerful she felt during the full moon, how great bending the element of water felt. She warned her though to be careful, because she could cause serious damaged at the state she is in.

Korra took both of hands and created a huge wave. A wave that she could never create unless helped by the moon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she bended the water. A smiled crept upon her face. Korra opened her eyes and dropped the water. She got a bit wet, but she bended the water off. She took her boots and socks off and rolled her blue pants up a bit. She sat down on the edge of the dock which would lead to Republic City. The cerulean blue eyed girl let her feet touch the water as they dangled off the edge. She had her toes dance on top of the water, going back in forth or in circles. It felt nice. She wanted to take a swim, but instead she just created another wave. She did several of those before someone interrupted her.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Mako says. He knew she would always come out.

"Yup, it's a full moon again. I can't help it though," Korra says.

"I know. I was just checking if you were alright. Bolin was afraid you would drown all of us with all the waves you were creating," Mako smiled as Korra gave a small chuckle at his younger brother's humor.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep. It's too much power and adrenaline going through me. It's like at the beginning of a probending tournament. You have so much energy running through you that you can't wait to strike."

The firebender raised his eyebrows, "It's like two in the morning and you still feel like that?"

Korra shrugged, "I can't help it."

"How's about you come to bed with me? Might take your mind off of things," Mako suggested.

"Won't Tenzin catch us?"

"We have nothing to hide though. Just sleeping together, not like we are going to do anything," Mako told her.

"Aw, Tenzin will be so disappointed when he finds out," Korra sarcastically says while laughing as she got up from the dock with Mako's help.

Mako chuckled as he grabbed her hand, "Come on, we need the sleep."

Korra sighed, "Fine."

Mako gave her a small kiss on her forehead and took her hand, leading her to his room.

When they arrived, they got into the bed, covering themselves with the sheets. The firebender grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Korra rested her head in his muscular chest with her hand on it to. Mako could tell she was still having the feeling of wanting to go out and bend again.

"Just don't think about it, think about something that you want even more than bending water," Mako told her before he gave her a good night kiss.

Korra could tell he was asleep by the feeling of his chest going in a slow steady beat. She sighed. She loved the feeling of the warmth that he gives off. His body makes her feel so safe with the help of his muscular arms holding her, not letting her run off again. She started to feel her eyes close as the heat of his body take over in hers. The avatar closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep even with the moon calling her name. The warmth of Mako dominated the moon tonight.

* * *

**There is chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed it and Review! **


	18. Healing

**Hey! Here is chapter 18! Mako and Korra are not together, but there is fluff in it! Oh and Mako's a cop in this one! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Healing: _

_Just like there's always a time for pain, there's always a time for healing._

_~Jennifer Brown~_

* * *

Mako knew he was in trouble when the sky was turning dark. He was supposed to be at the air temple island training with Korra for firebending practice. The White Lotus told her even though she passed her test, she still needs to practice. The boy with the red scarf though got held up though. There was a robbery which had to be stopped, but he got bruised pretty bad, so he was a bit slower walking back to the temple.

Korra was waiting for him though, even though he was late. She saw him and saw how badly he was hurt. She immediately rushed over to his sided, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"What happened?" Korra asked with worry in her voice.

"Some guys robbed a place. I had to stop them, but I'm fine, honestly. Let's get started on practice," Mako said trying to look okay.

Korra was really tempted to slap him, but his condition made her stop, "You know if you weren't hurt, I would have slapped you for saying that. I'm taking you to my room."

"Why?"

"To heal you. I'm a healer remember?" Korra reminded him taking his hand and leading him to her room.

* * *

When they got to her room, Korra instructed the injured firebender to lay on her bed, which he refused to do.

"I'm find standing up," Mako objected while crossing his arms.

"I can't heal you while you're standing! Sit down!" Korra tried to push him on the bed, but his strength beat hers, even when he is hurt.

"No, I'll just sit on the chair," Mako pointed to the chair.

"Mako, if you do what I tell you, this will be over quicker than you been stubborn!"

"Fine."

Mako gave in and laid on the bed, his back facing up and his stomach on the bed. His arms where crossed underneath his head.

"Now take off your shirt."

"What? No. I can handle sitting on the bed, I'm keeping my shirt," Mako said.

"If you don't do it, I will," Korra said.

"I'd like to see you try," Mako challenged her.

Korra walked over to him, grabbing the hem of his white tank, about to pull his shirt up, but once again Mako obeyed her and took his shirt off and laid back on the avatar's bed. Korra also got on the bed, putting each knee next to his waist.

"It might sting at first, so don't say I didn't warn you," Korra told him. He responded by nodding his head.

The waterbender bended the water from the pot that was in the room and began the healing process. She put the water on his back and put her hands on the water. She felt him tense up and gave him a small sorry for it. As she continued to bend the water, she would occasionally hear moans from the firebender. She smirked and knew the exact spots that would make him say those noises which amused her so. She would purposely put the water there just to hear him moan and groan in pleasure.

"This feels good?" Korra asked him.

"Yeah, it feels great," Mako sighed wanting her to continue.

"How did you get the marks on your back?" Korra asked.

"The robbers were earthbenders. They used their earthbending to push one of the walls against my back. Then they threw me against another wall," Mako told her.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"I didn't. I fought back," the firebender said as another moan came out of his mouth. He was blushing madly, he was lucky she couldn't see his face.

"Really, you didn't back down?" Korra asked again.

"Nope, I couldn't let them get away like that. They needed to be taught a lesson," he moaned again. He was biting the bottom of his lips to keep him making those uncomfortable noises, but his mouth objected to it.

"Guess that's another thing we have in common," Korra commented.

"Not wanting to back down a fight?" Mako asked.

"Yup," Korra answered and taking the water off his back.

"Hey! Why did you stop, it felt good," Mako said disappointed.

Korra laughed, "I have to do your stomach and chest now, we still have some time."

Mako flipped over so his back was now on the bed and his chest and stomach. Korra was pretty much being tortured by staring at his nicely built body. She just kept her eyes focused on the water which was helping the wounds on his stomach. She was starting from there to his chest. He had some on his neck and a few scratches on his cheek which the healer could easily fix up in a second.

She could feel Mako's eyes staring at her, watching every facial expression she gave out. She was breathing in and out, trying not to do anything she would regret.

Korra broke the silence, "What about the wounds here, how did you get those?"

"A couple of the robbers were waterbenders. I think they did some water whip thing. It was pretty strong. I remember one of the whips threw me to the floor," Mako remembered.

The avatar cracked a small smile, "Sounds like you fought off an army."

Mako chuckled, "Yeah, it was pretty hectic. There was about two waterbenders, four earthbenders, and five firebenders."

"Did you have to do it alone?"

"I had a couple other officers. They were good with the earthbenders obviously, but other than that, they made me do majority of the work. Sort of like a test to see how I would fit in, since I am their first firebending officer," Mako informed her. Korra looked shocked.

"They made you do that by yourself?"

"Like I said, I had help, but not much of it was useful," the firebender said.

Korra smirked, "Well, if you ask me, you definitely passed the test. Besides, if you didn't, they would have to deal with me."

Mako laughed, "You would want to deal with our esteem chief of police? Need I remind you she is the daughter of former Chief Toph Bei Fong who discovered metalbending?"

Korra chuckled, "Well I am the reincarnated spirit of Avatar Aang, so I think I beat her title, don't you?"

"That would be a fun duel to watch though."

"Very short though," Korra commented.

"She's a pretty powerful earthbender if you forget," Mako reminded her.

"Yeah, but who would win, an avatar in the Avatar State or a powerful chief of police?"

Mako laughed. Korra could feel it as she healed his chest. It rose and fell as he laughed, "That's true."

Mako smiled after he said it. The waterbender was done healing his chest though. Now she had do his neck and the small cut on his cheek.

"I'm almost done. Just have to fix up those few scratches and we're good to go."

The firebender nodded. He felt the water on his neck which sent chills down his spine. The two were staring at each other. Ember orbs met with cerulean eyes. They could feel each other's breathing. Soft and quiet. Both of their mouths were open a bit, to let the air out of their body. When Korra placed her hands on his cheek to heal the cut, she broke the eye contact, but she still felt the firebenders eyes staring at her. He watched her put the water back in the buckets, telling him that the healing session was done.

"There. Do you feel better?" Korra asked as she got off of Mako.

"Yeah, I feel great," Mako replied. "Thanks."

Korra gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. I'll have to do another small session tomorrow. The wounds on your back need a little time to heal on its own."

Mako smiled, "Just tell me when I need to be here."

"I will."

Mako was walking out of the room, grabbing his shirt in the process, "Thanks again Korra."

"No problem," Korra smiled and watched him walk out of the room.

As the firebender walked out he really felt a lot better than before. He almost forgot of the injuries. _I guess getting hurt isn't so bad anymore, as long as Korra is the healer though._

* * *

**There is chapter 18! Hoped you liked it and REVIEW! **


	19. New Avatar

**Hello fellow readers! Here is chapter 19. Please Review, I would love to see what you think of the story. Your favorite one-shot or just anything! Hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

_New Avatar: _

_Some friendships are so strong, they can transcend lifetimes._

_~Avatar Roku~_

* * *

Mako watched the little boy who was about eleven years old playing with the blue element, water. Even though that wasn't his native element, the boy loved to play with it. His favorite was forming the water into an octopus position. Mako smiled at him from a distance. Showing his mom he mastered the trick and he watched the mom laugh at his silliness.

"Mako! Did you see what I just did? It was amazing, I looked like a water octopus. I was all bubbly and my cheeks were puffed up. Did you see it?" The boy asked the older firebender.

Mako laughed warmheartedly while rubbing the boys black hair, "I did Zhen. You're doing great!"

Zhen smiled with his emerald eyes shining, much like Korra's blue eyes would, "Really?" Mako nodded.

"Thanks Mako! I'm going to show Yue this. She'll love this!" Zhen said running away.

Mako smiled again, watching his little protégé running off to show his best friend the waterbending trick which she already knew.

Zhen's mother walked over to Mako, which he took notice of.

"He's learning well," the firebender commented.

"He is. Thank you so much for all you have done for him. I wish I could do something-," Mako cut the mother off.

"You're welcome, I do this out of my free will though. I love watching over Zhen. He reminds me a lot about Korra," Mako admitted with a small sigh.

"You miss her."

"I'll always miss her. She was everything to me, but Zhen reminds me so much about her, he takes the pain away from everything. I can see her in him. Her laughs, her smile, the shine in the eyes, even some of her personality. I do love Zhen for who he is though. Not just because he is the avatar or that my wife's spirit is reincarnated into him," Mako told her.

"I'm glad. It's hard for him to make friends, well true friends who see he is a normal boy. You, me and Yue are the only ones who see that," Zhen's mother says.

"I understand. May I ask, how did you feel when you met Zhen?"

"Honestly speaking, I had a bunch of emotions going through me. My first time meeting him, I was a bit angry at him," Mako said.

"How come?"

"Well, Korra had passed away a few months ago. I was still dealing with her lost. When I saw Zhen waterbending and earthbending, I was mad. I was mad because I thought he took her away from me. I thought that the death of my wife was all his fault. I wasn't thinking clearly. But time passed, I grew fond of him. I realized that he didn't do anything wrong, he couldn't help faith nor control it. I realized how much Zhen was like Korra, I also realized that he isn't her. Sure, same spirit, but still, I learned that no matter how much I wanted him to be her, it wasn't going to happen, but I accepted reality and learned to let Korra go," Mako told her.

The mother smiled, "Thank you Mako. I would never know how hard that must have been for you, but I am glad you told me. It's just, whenever I see you with Zhen, there's something about the way you would look at him, now I know why, thanks again."

"It's my pleasure, and I think Zhen just found his first, probably last, girlfriend," Mako said pointing at Zhen kissing Yue.

The new avatar's mother looked at him strangely, "Why last?"

"There's something about when an avatar falls in love, the avatar only loves with that one person for life, but who knows, traditions can break," Mako said.

"True, but I hope they don't. Yue is good for him," his mother said. "I'm going to go ahead and prepare for dinner, you can come in whenever you like."

"Thank you, do you need help?"

"I'm good, thank you though."

Zhen's mother left just as her son came to Mako. Zhen had the biggest smile on his face and blush could be easily seen on his pale cheeks.

"Hey buddy, why the big smile?"

"I just kiss Yue," Zhen said shyly. Mako chuckled.

"Tell me what happened," Mako says.

"Well, I told her I thought we were meant for each other, and she said she likes me too, but was scared because of the whole avatar thing. While she was talking, I interrupted her by kissing her," the avatar said. Mako laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Korra did the same thing to me," Mako told him.

"Ah, so I guess Korra's instincts kicked in?"

"Probably, so are you and Yue going out?"

"Yup!" Zhen said happily.

Mako smiled, "Why don't you invite her to dinner, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

"Really, thanks Mako!"

Once again, the firebender smiled. Whenever he talked to Zhen or watched him, he would always see a bit of Korra in him. The enthusiasm personality in him, never backing down, taking chances, has a smile which brightens up the room, the sparkle in his emerald eyes. Even five minutes ago how Zhen wouldn't take no for an answer with his love one, just like Korra. Nobody could replace her, he knew that, but he makes him hopeful again. Korra is in Zhen and he could clearly see that, even if no one else could.

* * *

**There is chapter 19! Hoped you enjoyed it and REVIEW!**


	20. Bliss

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy chapter 20 and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Bliss:_

_Not everything in life is blissful, but there is no harm in trying._

_~Unknown~_

* * *

In Republic city, the citizens are fast asleep in their beds, having dreams about love, fame, money, happiness, anything that brings a smile to their face, but not everyone is having a peaceful sleep. Sounds of a baby's cry could be heard in the avatar's home. Unfortunately, the infant has been crying for a while now, not letting the avatar or her husband sleep. It was a few hours past midnight when the child wailed, instantly awakening the parents. Korra lazily walked over to her child's crib, picking up the young girl and started to rock her back and forth. She tried everything to make the child stop crying. Changing her, burping her, feeding her, nothing seemed to work. Korra tried the toys that they had brought her, but that only seemed to make the baby cry even more. The avatar gave up, handing the child to her husband.

"Mako, I tried everything, I can't get her to stop crying or to sleep, please do something!" Korra told him. Mako motioned her to hand the baby in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay Rui, shh," Mako cooed the child while rocking her. The firebender faced his wife, "Go to bed, I'll make her go to sleep."

"Thank you," Korra said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Mako walked over to the rocking chair and laid back in with Rui in his arms. He knew one trick that would get him to sleep, no matter what was going on.

"Rui, why won't you let daddy sleep? Daddy loves you right? Won't you go to sleep for daddy?"

The baby's didn't even have to use words to tell Mako his answer. Rui's answer was no.

Mako sighed with a smile, "You're just like your mother, so stubborn and don't like listening to me. Not a surprise."

The baby continued to wail, making Mako's ears hurt.

"Okay, well when daddy was a little boy, he didn't like going to sleep either. His mother would sing him this beautiful lullaby, I don't know if you would like it, but…what do you think Rui?" Mako asked the child as if she could reply. Her tears stopped, but her blue eyes were wide. As Mako rocked the baby back and forth, he began to sing the song.

_The night is young darling_

_The wind is singing through the city_

_Whispering young children _

_To close their beautiful eyes_

_While falling into blissful dreams._

_The creatures whisper soft noises_

_Bring music to the night_

_And the young ._

_Every night_

_They repeat this _

_Letting children _

_Have happy dreams_

Mako stopped singing the lullaby when he heard Rui softly snoring, asleep in his arms. He smiled. He walked over to the crib and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before placing his child in her small bed.

As Mako walked over to his room, he noticed Korra was standing near the entrance of the room he was currently in. Mako raised his left eyebrow.

"Were you spying on me?"

Korra played with her feet while looking down, "No."

"Korra," Mako said.

"Fine I was. I wanted to see how you managed to make Rui stop crying, I came in and I immediately realized what you did."

"And what was that?" Mako teased her.

"You sang so beautifully Mako, I never knew you sang. It was so sweet, why don't you sing more?"

Mako shrugged, "I guess I just don't find the time to. I haven't sung anything in 15 years, well to anybody. I still remember my mother's song though. It keeps me calm when I'm angry or frustrated."

"Well, you have an amazing voice, I guess you're going to be putting Rui to bed more often now," Korra smirked.

Mako sighed, but smiled, "I should have guess that was coming. I don't mind though. I get to spend more time with my beautiful girls."

* * *

**There is chapter 20! Hoped you liked it and REVIEW! **


	21. So Close

**Hello there! I kind of based this one-shot off the show Hollywood Heights, a small scene from it though. It's an amazing drama show; you should go cheek it out! Oh and Asami doesn't exist in this one, don't get me wrong though, I like Asami's character, but to make the story, she isn't going to exist in this one. Hope you enjoy it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_So Close:_

_How did you get to be so close, when you're so far away._

_~Jennette McCurdy~_

* * *

Korra walked through the park, lost in her thoughts. She was kicking a stone. She was frustrated with the whole Amon situation and encountering him last night did not help this situation at all. Plus she had a lot of other things on her mind, like saving the city, airbending, gathering an army to take Amon down and many other things. The thoughts though were shaken up when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going!" The man said holding his head, so he couldn't see who it was, but Korra recognize the voice.

"Sorry Mako, geez," Korra said sitting on the grass with him.

"Well, you should be more alert, at least it was me and not some creep," the firebender said. "What are you doing here anyways? You don't seem like the person the hang around in a park."

Korra shrugged, "Just had some things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"It's not important," Korra said not looking at him.

"Amon?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," Korra admitted putting her head down on her knees which where enclosed near her chest.

Mako sighed, "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

The avatar smiled, "It's not your fault, it's not like you can take people's bending away."

"I shouldn't have taken you to that rally," Mako regretted.

"Are you crazy? If I hadn't gone, we wouldn't have saved Bolin nor would I have found about Amon's plans, I had to go. I'm the avatar. It's one of my duties to stay alert and informed on what's going on with the city."

"I guess so."

"So what are you doing here?" Korra asked him.

"I was about to meet Bolin somewhere, but it seems like he can handle himself for more minutes," Mako smiled.

"I don't want to bother you with my troubles," Korra said in a soft voice.

"It's fine, so what were you thinking about?" Mako asked.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "I thought I already told you?"

"Yes, but I want to know how you are feeling and other thoughts."

"Why does it matter though?"

"Because I'm your friend, I'm here for you Korra," the firebender told her.

Korra gave him a soft smile, "Thanks. It's just, it's nerve racking you know? I have to figure out how to defeat someone who can pretty much block any bending strikes any bender throws at him. On top of that I can't airbend for my life, or go into the spirit world and I'm supposed to be the person that can easily cross the bridge between our world and the spirit world. I'm stress, nervous, anxious and many other things," Korra told him, while searching his eyes.

"Other things like being scared?" Mako told her gently in a voice she has never heard him use. "It's alright to be scared. Everyone is."

The Southern Water Tribe girl sighed, "I can't be though. You don't know. I'm the avatar, I'm not allowed to be scared.

Mako shook his head in disappointment, "Everyone is or has been sacred before Korra, even past avatars."

"I guess. I'm just tensed is all," Korra said searching his eyes again. "But thanks for talking it out with me, it means a lot to know that you are willing to be there for me," Korra said her eyes shining and staring at his.

"I'm always there for you Korra," Mako assured her. No one talked for a minute, but raised an eyebrow noticing her eye movements.

"What?" Korra asked noticing his facial expression.

Mako chuckled a bit, "It's something about the way you look at me."

"How do you mean?"

"It's almost like you wanna…" Mako said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Wanna what?" Korra asked a bit too quickly.

Mako hesitated, "Kiss me."

Korra was thrown off, but didn't show it, "That'd be such a surprise."

"Well, you know what I mean…it's just like…there's this mystery and anticipation in your eyes," Mako informed her.

The two didn't move, they just observed each other. They moved closer towards each other. Something inside the friends was telling them to make a move. Just as their lips were about to touch, a couple of ferrets ran in between them, causing them to break apart. They glanced at each other now in embarrassment.

Korra broke the silence, "I should be going now. I have to do some training with Tenzin."

Mako nodded, "Ye-yeah, Bolin's probably waiting for me."

And with that the avatar ran out of the park, not looking back at what she almost had. She dived into the shining blue bay and started to swim back to the Air Temple Island. On her way there, she had so many emotions going through her.

_I was so close, so very close to kissing him, showing him that I was right for him, that we belonged together. Why can't love be as easy as bending?_

* * *

**There is chapter 21! I know Mako was a bit OOC, but I really liked this idea. Please review! **


	22. Tease

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter, hope you'll continue to review in my future episodes. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Tease:_

_The one who starts it does not always ends up finishing it._

_~Unknown~_

* * *

The blazing sun peered over Republic City, making the citizens wishing for the cold weather which was six months away. Despite the unbearable heat, Mako and Korra were still in training for firebending.

"Mako, as much as I love firebending, can we stop?" Korra begged him after she stopped firebending.

The boy with ember eyes shook his head, "Nope, the White Lotus says you need to continue practicing with all the elements."

"But it's so hot!"

Mako shrugged, "It's not that bad. It's been worse," her boyfriend said throwing another fireball towards her which she successful blocked despite her indolence.

Korra groaned, "Fine. I rather be waterbending right now. At least that's refreshing at the moment."

"Fine, we can take a five minute break," Mako gave in.

"Thanks," the avatar said while giving him a small kiss, then getting some water to beat down the thirst. Before they were about to practice again, she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend taking his white undershirt off. She asked without thinking, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Mako looked at her strangely, but it quickly turned into a playful smirk. "Taking my shirt off, it's too hot as you said," the firebender replied while wrapping his arms around her from behind her. He started to give small kisses on her neck and jaw line.

Korra blushed, regretting asking him her previous question, "I guess. I should probably go change to. I would probably practice a lot better," Korra walked away, giving him a playful wink.

The waterbender took off everything except her traditional bindings.

"Ah, that's better," Korra smirked, watching her boyfriend awe at her.

"Uh, d-don't you think this is a little inappropriate?"

Korra shrugged and walked closer to him, "Nope. Katara wore something like this whenever she practiced waterbending with Aang, why? Does this bother you?" Korra gestured her arms at her bindings.

"N-no, not at all. Lets get back to work," Mako said ignoring the fact that he actually didn't want to. Korra shook her head.

"Nope, no more firebending today. It's too hot like I have said for the billionth time, lets practice waterbending."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Uh Korra, in case you are forgetting, I'm not a waterbender."

"I just want to show you a few tricks I learned, and then we can be done for the day," Korra stated.

"Who said you can make the decisions?" Mako asked.

"I'm the avatar, I get to do what I want, and besides, it's not like I'm not ever going to firebend again," Korra told him. Before he could say anything, she dived into the small lake that was near them.

"Korra, quit playing around," Mako said walking towards her, but not getting in the water.

"Hey, I'm practicing aren't I?"

Mako rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Just get out of the water before-," he was about to say before being cut off by Korra.

"Before what? Before you call the White Lotus or Tenzin? You actually think I would care?" Korra smirked. "Just come in the water with me? Please?"

"No Korra, come on. Stop acting so childish," Mako said.

"Fine, if you won't get in, it's your lost. But…you'll be surprised how much you might be yearning for the water, even if you don't want it," Korra said watching her boyfriend walk away. The avatar used a bending technique where the water could grab a person by the leg or arm and drag them, but instead of dragging him, she put a bit of airbending into it so he wouldn't get hurt. She threw him in the water listening to him scream in surprise.

"Arg! Korra, have you gone mad?"

"Nope, just having fun, which you should be too," the waterbender commented. "Beside," Korra said slowly moving closer to him in the water and whispered in his ears, "You should know better to try and tease the avatar," she said before slashing water in his face and swimming a couple of feet away laughing.

* * *

**There is chapter 22! Sorry for the wait, I blame Tumblr. It's way too addicting, and so is my new favorite show Hollywood Heights, check it out! Plus high school tends to ruin all my free time. I will try to update sooner! Till next time, please review!**


	23. Doubts

**Hello again! Please start leaving reviews after you finish reading; I love to know what you guys think of the story lines. The quote I used is from Hollywood Heights. Review as always! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Doubts:  
_

_Keep in mind that love tops everything else; careers, success, money, and love is the reason we do it all._

_~Katy Duran~_

* * *

Mako stared out into the vast ocean that gathered in his eyes. He had his knees against his chest with his arms securing them. He placed his chin on his knees and sighed. He had he betrothal necklace in his hand. He wanted to propose to Korra so badly. The firebender has never wanted anything more in his whole life, but he knew it could never be done. It wasn't going to happen. He planned everything, but one night completely ruined it for him. Giving him doubts about himself and his plans of proposing and getting married to Korra. He was sitting at home and something just hit him, telling him that Korra wouldn't be able to have time and settle down for a marriage. He knew how busy she was and that it wasn't possible for him to be her husband, the avatar's husband.

He hated putting pity on himself, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with his love for so many years, but a voice in the back of his mind keeps telling him that he isn't worthy of her, that he is still the same street rat from when he was a young boy. He stared at the necklace that was in his fingers. He was slowing letting it slip from his hands, about to let it plunge into the ocean forgotten forever, until a voice stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" Tonraq said to Mako. The firebender looked at him as Korra's father sat next to him.

Mako sighed, "I- I can't do it."

"Do what?

"Being Korra' husband," Mako said. The words 'Korra's husband' seemed to roll of his tongue so easily.

"Hum. I thought after you had talked to me and Senna that you would be ecstatic. Has your feelings change?"

Mako's eyes widen in shock, "No, not at all. I love Korra for as long as I will live, but…," Mako tried to explain, but it was hard.

"But what son?"

"I don't know if I can live up to Korra's expectations, to the avatar's expectations."

"Mako, I may not know much about the avatar's expectation, but I know Korra's and I have never seen her happier with anyone that you and that's all that counts. And I'm not making this up, trust me. The hardest thing for a father is admitting their little girl is happily in love with another man."

"Thank you for telling me, but I still don't know. I love Korra, but then I have to keep reminding myself that she is that avatar and when I do, there's this voice in my head that tells me she could do so much better than me. People expect Korra to be with someone who is a rich, fancy, classic, elegant man who can make her look good, not a…street rat. Sometimes, I just feel like the whole avatar thing will get to us and ruin our relationship. I can't afford to lose that," Mako admitted to Korra's father.

Tonraq smiled and laughed, "Oh how you young people can be so clueless when you are in love."

Mako looked at the man strangely, "Huh?"

"What I have learned from Master Katara and Korra is that one of the parts of being an avatar is knowing how to be able to control the avatar life and your love life. Sure, things may get in the way, but you and Korra will be able to get through it. Also, don't be so hard on yourself. You are a great young man considering your past. Most people would have given up on the world, but you didn't. You fought and that is one of the reasons why I like you. I'll tell you a secret that Korra doesn't know. Many men have come to me, asking permission to marry my daughter. I knew Korra didn't know barely any of them. Every time I asked them why they want to marry her, they would say either she was strong, powerful or because she was the avatar. I turned each of those men down, threating them not to go near her. When you came, I listened closely. I remembered how nervous you were instead of being arrogant and egoistic. I remembered how you were describing why you loved Korra so much, it was like you were writing a book .You said stuff which no other men have said and I knew that you would be the one. Korra chose you from all other men because of you. She could have easily left, but she didn't because she loves you," Tonraq told Mako. The firebender couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Thank you Tonraq, it means a lot to me. I think I am ready to propose to her now, knowing all those things," Mako thanked him. Mako was still sitting on the white blanket of snow as Tonraq stood up, brushing off the fluffy white snow which had been on his legs.

"No problem Mako. Just keep in mind that no matter how rough things get, love tops everything; careers, success, money. Love is the reason why we do it all," Tonraq smiled and walked away.

Mako decided to listen to the older man and do what his heart has been telling him to do for years. To marry the girl he loves. He now knows that nothing will come between him and Korra as long as they have love.

* * *

**There is chapter 23! Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review! I love seeing what you guys think of the story! Review and thanks for reading. **


	24. Ordinary Girl

**Hello again! Here is chapter 25. This is an AU sort of. Here is a small summary of what's going on: Mako and Bolin never figured out that Korra was the avatar before the probending tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Ordinary Girl:_

You don't know how hard it is to be a regular girl when the world expects so much more.

_~Unknown~_

* * *

"You guys were amazing! I've been committed to bending my entire life, but it's completely different from what I've learned," Korra told the earthbending brother. Bolin smiled at the young waterbender.

"Really? Then I'm guessing you're not from here then," Bolin assumed.

"Actually I've lived here for ten years. I moved from the North Pole to get more practice in waterbending. I've just never watched a probending match before," Korra lied about the first part.

"That's strange, I'd never miss seeing a beautiful women like yourself," Bolin laughed as Korra did, but he received a playful punch. The young brother noticed the firebender mumbling and having a bit of a fit at his locker. "I'll be back in a minute; someone's not a happy camper."

Bolin went over to Mako who angrily threw his helmet into his locker. "Bro, what's wrong?"

"That sorry excuse for a waterbender just decided to quit on us," Mako said.

Bolin suddenly had an idea, "Hey bro, I got the solution!" Mako sighed.

"Right now, I'm willing to hear anything, what is it?"

"We can ask Korra!"

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Korra who?"

"Korra! The one I introduced you to, the one who standing right there! You need to pay more attention," Bolin suggested.

"I doubt she is any good."

Bolin sighed, "Just give her a try!"

Korra walked over to them, "Um I didn't mean to overhear you guys, but I have been trained in waterbending since I was four. I'm a waterbending master if I do say so myself."

"Says who?" Mako asked.

"Says me, got a problem with that?" Korra eyed him. Mako put his hands up.

"Look if you want to try it, fine by me," the firebender said. "But Bolin and I got to see what you got first. Think you can handle it?"

Korra crossed her arms, "I think I can handle it _City Boy_." Mako glared at her as Korra did the same.

Bolin sensed the tension between them so he got in the way, "Alright guys, let's get to the gym!"

When the trio got to the gym, they went to the area where the waterbenders would normally practice.

"Alright Korra. I know some of the basic waterbending technique for the matches, so follow my lead," Mako instructed as he did some of the movements.

"How do you know waterbending techniques if you are a firebender?"

"I watch every opponent techniques," Mako replied.

Korra watched him, and tried to do adjust her traditional ways to the more modern and advance ways.

"That was good," Bolin cheered.

"Bo, she would have been knocked out of the ring before the match even started," Mako said gesturing one of his hands at the new member.

Korra gasped, "Hey! I'm used to traditional. Let me try it again."

This time, the waterbender shifted her stance and made her strikes more power and ferocity. She enjoyed watching Bolin's mouth drop.

"That was so amazing, you're a natural at this," the green eye boy said.

Korra smiled at him, "Thanks, was that more acceptable _Team Captain_?"

"Yeah, a lot. Keep it up and we might actually survive," Mako said.

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest," the waterbender said sarcastically.

"My problem? What's your problem?" Korra screamed back with anger.

The boy with ember eyes glared at her and was completely frustrated with her, "Okay, you know what? I'm done, just show up tomorrow and be prepared," Mako said leaving the gym.

"Ugh!" Korra said throwing some water at the target in the gym. She turned to the earthbender, "Sorry Bolin."

"Hey, it's fine. It's just Mako is a bit, well he's hard to explain, but just try to stay on his good side. He is just over protective is all," Bolin said trying to cheer her up.

"It's fine, I guess. But I don't need anyone to protect me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself and don't need a brooding firebender to help," Korra pouted.

Bolin laughed, "I know, it's just his instincts. But I do have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why are you so defensive when it comes to Mako? I saw the way yall two kept barking back at each other," the younger brother asked concerned.

"I'm naturally defensive I guess. It probably comes with me being isolated at the South Pole. I learned not to trust anyone so easily, especially a firebender," Korra said. "No offense."

"None taken, I thought you were from the North Pole?"

The waterbender mentally slapped herself, "I- I am. I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow before the tournament!"

Bolin watched her run out of the gym and mumbled, "That was weird."

The next day, Korra prepared herself and kept saying that she can only bend water. If she screwed up, it was it for her. She knew it. That was the easy part, sneaking past Tenzin, a bit more challenging. She did what she had done the previous night and snuck out gracefully, like a true airbender would.

When she arrived at the locker room, she was getting her gear on and a certain person walked towards her. She glared at him.

"What? Want to bring me down before my first match?" Korra said as looked at the locker and put her elbow pads on.

Mako sighed, he knew this was going to be tough, "Look, I'm sorry about before. If we are going to be on the same team, might as well get along right?"

"Is this your way of trying to apologize and be friends?" Korra asked grabbing her helmet and shutting her locker, turning her direction at him.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah."

"I accept. Now let's go knock some heads," the waterbender said walking away from the lockers. The ember eye boy sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

As they got to the arena, the Fire Ferrets got into their stances as did the other team. The heard the announcer telling them to go. Korra immediately shot a guy off the side of the ring instead of the back.

"Foul. Fire Ferret's waterbender move one zone back."

"What? Why?" Korra demanded. Mako answered.

"You're only supposed to knock players off the back of the ring, not the side!"

"Oh, oops," Korra said embarrassed as she walked back a zone.

Once the announcer said they could start, both teams threw all the elements they could at their opponents. The opponents knew Korra was the new rookie, they used that advantage and two players were on her, throwing fire and water at her. She kept getting shoved back. Korra finally couldn't take it and bended two of the earth disk from the ground and threw them together, blocking off the elements of water and fire. She could hear the gasp from the audience, announcer, referee, the other team and Mako and Bolin.

She gave an awkward laugh and smile. She looked over at Mako and Bolin and winced at their expression. Bolin's mouth was open and his jaded eyes were wide open. Mako on the other hand was definitely ticked off. His hands were crossed and he was glaring at her with disbelief and disappointment. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and gave a small chuckle, avoiding his eyes.

"The avatar will be permitted to play, as long as she commits to bending water only," the announcer said.

Korra heard the other team groan, not wanting to fight with the avatar. She sighed. This is why she told nobody about her being the avatar, but her temper got the better of her, again.

Once the match was over, she walked over to the locker room, avoiding Mako and Bolin as much as she could, but she knew she would never live this down.

Bolin was the first to start rambling while Mako was still ticked off at Korra, "Korra! Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar? I knew you looked familiar, but I thought it was impossible, but you did so great in the match. I think it was our best yet!"

Korra gave him a small chuckle, "Thanks Bolin," she didn't want to answer his first question. But of course, the big brother wouldn't let that go.

"Stop avoiding the question. Why didn't you tell us you are the avatar? You could have gotten us disqualified!" Mako asked her with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Because…because I never wanted to be the avatar," Korra said looking down at her helmet which was in her hands.

"What?" Was all Mako and Bolin could respond.

The avatar sighed, putting away her helmet and closing her locker, "Look, I know I seem like the type of avatar who would love this, being the best of the best, being able to bend all 4 elements, but I don't. I'm glad I get to, but I hate how the world expects so much of me. I was isolated at the South Pole since I was 4 to be protected. I had no friends my age, no time for anything else. From the time I woke up from the time I went to bed, I was in training. I just wanted to be an ordinary waterbender, but I can't change faith and I wouldn't want to."

Mako was finally out of his trance, while the earthbender was still in his, "Look Korra, we know we just met, but just because you're the avatar, it doesn't change how we act around you. Bolin on the other hand might be starstruck for a while, but we are still going to treat you like you are just Korra. That means you can skip practice whenever you feel like it," the firebender said with a small grin.

The waterbender smiled and hugged Mako. Mako was thrown off by her gesture, but returned it for a few seconds.

"Thank you, it means a lot, especially coming from you," Korra smiled. "I think I should be heading home, Tenzin doesn't know where I am and he will have a meltdown if I don't get to the Air Temple, bye!"

And with that Korra left. Mako felt bad, sort of. He pegged her wrong. At first, he thought she was the spoiled, ignorant and snobby girl. In reality, she just an ordinary girl who is cautious and doesn't back down. He has no idea what's going to happen between him and Korra, but he couldn't wait to see.

* * *

**There is chapter 24! Sorry for the long wait, high school takes up too much time, also Tumblr and drawing. I hope this was worth the wait! **


	25. Letting Go

**Hey! This chapter is really important. I had to come up with a short story so I made this my story. PLEASE tell me what you guys think. It's for a grade and I need to know how I did. I used the idea of Uncle Iroh's remembrance of his son Lu Ten and uncorrupted in Mako's remembrance of his parents. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**

* * *

_Letting Go:_

_The struggles have made me who I am._

_~Fire Lord Zuko~_

* * *

Dark gray clouds gathered in the morning sky covering the sun's light. A cool breeze came in and out; carrying autumn like leaves throughout Republic City. The clouds gave the atmosphere a rather eerie and unpleasant mood to the day. It is not supposed to be a good day though, at least not for Mako and Bolin.

This day brings out the out of character in these two brothers. Bolin, the younger brother, is always been the cheery and free spirited guy. Whoever encountered him always made them smile and laugh, even if you were having not one of the best days. Today though, it is different for him. Inside, he feels depressed and mournful, but he still tries to have his big smile on his face even though his heart says otherwise.

Mako though is going through a rougher time than Bolin though. He has to deal with the death of his and Bolin's parents over eight years ago. Mako is three years older than him, so Bolin doesn't remember as much as Mako did and the older brother watched his parents get killed at the age of eight. Lucky, Bolin was not there to watch the tragedy happen, but it still haunts him and Mako.

Mako is a broody, quite, cautious and brave. This day, his remarks are snappy so people would leave him alone. He gives people the cold shoulder with his ember eyes glaring at them. He says he works an extra shift at the plant and he does small charity work to his brother, but he doesn't actually take extra shifts. Normally, he stays out late to, just for some fresh air.

The older brother heard a knock on the door, making him sigh and get up from his bed. He saw the other brother staring at him with emerald sad eyes, but with a small smile on his face.

"Breakfast is ready bro," Bolin said using his fingers to move some small black hair strands out of his more circular face.

"Not hungry," Mako said walking back to his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Mako sighed, "Look, you and I know today is not the best day, but just eat, don't starve yourself."

"Why would it matter? Will I die from not eating? Will my death be slow and painful?"

Once again, the earthbender sighed, "Look, just come and try to make it a normal day. It will seem odd if you don't show up."

"Oh sorry for making everyone feel so damn odd! Just let everyone know I'll be there!" Mako said slamming the door and let out a breath, closing his ember eyes. He didn't mean to be rude to his brother, but he just can't deal with everyone. If only his parents were here, maybe things could be different.

Mako walked to Korra's kitchen and he saw Pema. He loves her cooking, but as usual, today he would be skipping.

"Hello Mako, would you like some oatmeal?" Jun asked in her motherly voice.

Mako put a fake smile for her, "No thank you Pema, I'm just going to grab an apple and go to the plant. Long day ahead."

"You need a good meal for a growing boy like yourself, please have some," Pema said smiling and her brown eyes shining.

Mako shook his head, "Thank you Pema, but I'm late. I will just grab something there."

Pema smiled, "You better, or I'll come down there and make sure you do. You know I will."

The older brother gave a small laugh, "I know you will. Take care."

He walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a shiny red apple and took a bit out of it. The sweet juice gave his mouth flavor with the juice's sweet taste. He was about to go out of the house, when he ran into Korra.

"Hey Mako! Want to train with me after your shift? It'll be quite a surprise," Korra said excitedly.

"Not in the mood. Bye."

"Someone's crabby, got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Korra commented with her tan arms across her chest.

"Leave me alone Korra," Mako said walking past her and exiting the door. He could faintly hear the conversation between his brother and Korra.

"What's his problem? Nobody talks to me like that!" The avatar said obviously enraged. Her blue eyes could show it.

"Calm down, he isn't like himself," Bolin said.

"What's different today than yesterday?" Korra asked.

The earthbender sighed, "If he wants to tell you, he will say. Don't get fed up with him though."

Korra pouted, "Fine."

Mako thought about it. He might tell her tomorrow, but only if she ask, which he prays she does not.

* * *

After a hard day at the plant, he went to the park and relaxed under a nice and firm oak tree whose leaves were a beautiful orange red color, like in a sunset. Mako closed his eyes for a minute to rest. He regretted it though; the darkness brought back flashbacks of that horrid day. Hearing about it is bad, but having to live through it scars someone.

* * *

"_Mommy, daddy, look out!" Younger Mako screamed watching the fire nation man slay his parents in the back. It was too late though. Being the smart eight year old, he knows they only have a few minutes remaining on left. _

"_Mommy, daddy, don't leave us!" Mako said with tears streaming down his face. _

_Mako's mother placed a bloody hand on her son's face and spoke with a weak voice, "Young, brave Mako, we will be fine. Just remember we will always be here with you."_

_Mako's father than spoke, coughing up blood, "Mako, your mother and I love you and Bolin and we know both of you will become brave strong boys. Just promise me one thing son." _

_Mako nodded his head with his voice cracking, "Anything daddy."_

"_Take care of yourself and Bolin. Don't give up on life when things are bad. I love you Mako and your brother. You can have my scarf; I know how much you love it. Be good boys." _

_Mako is now crying hysterically, "Don't say that! You guys will be okay! You have too!"_

_Mako's mother spoke her last words, "I'm afraid not son. I love you and Bolin so much."_

_Mako's father went cold shortly after his mom did. The firebender's eyes were red and puffy from tears being released, and they still were. He heard his brother saying goodbye to one of his friends, not knowing what was coming. Shen stopped crying and straightened himself up, he had to be brave one, and he was not going to look weak for his brother. _

"_Hey Mako! You should have come to school with me today! This-," Bolin stopped his sentenced and dropped his notebooks to the floor. He ran over to the spot of his dead parents. _

_"Mako, please tell me this isn't true, I'm having a nightmare right?" Younger Bolin said in tears hugging his older brother._

"_I wish it was just a nightmare."_

* * *

Mako woke up in startled. The flash back seemed so real, it was like going through it again. A tear escaped Mako's eyes, but that is all. He was breathing heavily. He got up and dusted the dirt off his pants and decided to go to his room and gather a few things before going out again.

He got some of the items he needed and headed out. He was glad no one saw him, now was not the time to be disturbed.

* * *

Mako walked to a place where only he and his family knew of. It was a small hill, on the outskirts of the city. It was quite beautiful actually. It looked over the city and on the top of the hill stood a proud maple tree with stunning orange leaves.

Mako sat down and placed to pictures, one of his mother and the other of his fathers. They were painted since cameras weren't evented then. So it was just a black and white painting. His mother had a Chinese writing to the right of her face. It read, '_The caring mother of two sons.' _His father had a Japanese writing on the left side of his face. It says, '_A brave and strong man. The husband of a wife and the father of two sons.' _The firebender smiled remembering the day they each had their portraits made. It was a good day, a day he will always remember.

Mako lit two candles, one for his mom and the other for his dad. He began his annual speech for his parents, each year though; it changed to make it special.

"Mom, dad. You have no idea how much Bolin and I miss you. Without you, the beginning of life was chaotic. You would not believe what I did to keep your promise. We had to steal and lie, but I only did those things for Bolin. I put his needs in front of mine, like you did for us. I hope you are proud of us. I know you would be of Huan. He has a good job and he is a great at probending. He is good man like dad is. I don't know about me though. I will never know the answer. I've done so many wrong things, but I know there was no other choice," Mako said taking a breath.

"I finally met someone though. The avatar. Shocking isn't? I don't see her as the avatar though. She is amazing. You would have loved her. She is a strong and independent woman. She isn't like other girls, but that's what makes her who she is."

Mako was done with his speech, but it is time for the song his mother friend sang to his parents at their funeral.

Mako let a tear fall before the song began, "If only I could have protected you."

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Life fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Brave guarding angels_

_Come back home_

_Brave guarding angels_

_Comes back home._

Throughout the song, he started to choke on his tears. At the end, he silently wept. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around them. He put his head down.

A few minutes later, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the hand softly and felt the stranger wrap their other arm around his shoulder. He knew it was Korra.

"You are not alone, you know that right? You're in my family, whether you like it or not," Korra whispered to him.

Mako gave a small chuckle, "I know," he whispered.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**There is chapter 25! I hoped you like it. I hope you don't mind the changes in Leaves from the Vines at the end. I really need reviews for this chapter. I am planning to turn in this to my teacher for a short story assignments, with different names of course and a bit different description. So please, leave constructive criticism below. I never beg, but this is necessary! Thank you! **


	26. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey! First off, thank you for those who gave feedback for the essay I had to do. It really helped me. To the guest who I cannot thank individually, I do appreciate the compliments. I smile every time I read a review, they mean a lot to me. So thank you for that. Here is chapter 26.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Daddy's Little Girl: _

_No matter how tall I get, I'll always look up to my daddy_

_~Unknown~_

* * *

Snow fell from the sky, making the scenery beautiful with the white frozen rain drops that children love to play in. At the South Pole, children were running around, playing in the snow and making snowmen. Those who were waterbenders were making snowballs and hitting their opponents. Not for one little girl though.

This little girl didn't favor the snow like her mother does. She doesn't mind it, but it is too cold for her.

Normally, Rui's room is a beautiful ocean blue color with a forest green like floor. Her curtains are a burning orange which drape over her elegant white bed. Today, everything was a dark brown, almost black in some parts of the room.

Mako came home to find his daughter who was wearing her water tribe clothes and his old scarf rubbing her head and leaning against one of the very few colored spots in the room. Mako looked at her like she had two heads.

"Honey, what happened to your room?" Mako asked picking Rui up and placing her on his lap as he sat down on Rui's white bed with the air symbol on it.

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know daddy. I was laying on my bed and poof! There was this orange thing in my hand. I didn't know what was happening, I think I was firebending. I got too excited and then this happened," Rui pointed to her walls. Mako smiled. "Are you mad daddy?"

Mako laughed and rubbed her black hair, "No sweetie, you just figured out you are a firebender! Just like your old man."

"Really? Will you teach me to be pro? Mommy always said you and Uncle Bolin were the best benders she seen."

"Well we were pretty good. I will love to teach you my little lotus. Mommy can also help."

Rui looked down.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"I don't want mommy to be my teacher," the blue eye girl said.

"Why not?"

"I just want you. You can't teach Huan waterbending, but mommy can. I want to spend more time with you," Rui said wrapping her tan arms around his neck.

"Okay, how about this. I'll teach you most of the time, but mommy can teach you the really advance stuff. Like her avatar firebending, deal?" Mako said holding his hand out for a high five.

"Deal," Rui said giving her dad a high five.

Korra came and open the door with Huan running and jumping on Rui. Rui started laughing as Huan tickled her. The avatar gave a kiss to her husband and she could hear 'ew, oogies!' from her immature kids. After she pulled away, she laughed.

"We've been over this, you are allowed to do that when you are older," Korra said.

"How old?" Rui asked tilting her head.

Before Korra could get a word out, Mako answered, "40!"

The older firebender received a punch from Korra as she spoke, "Until you are matured, so a good few years."

"But I am matured mama! I can firebend!" Rui exclaimed.

Korra's face beamed, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Mako shook his head, "I married a five year old."

The avatar stuck her tongue out. Rui bended a small fire in her hand, this time, it was steadier though. Korra clapped.

"Good job! Daddy and I are so proud of you!"

Rui smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, I can't wait to spend more time with you now!"

* * *

**Here is a small one-shot about Mako and his daughter. Hoped you liked it! Review as you always should! **


	27. Unmasked

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews for my previous chapters. Here is another chapter for The Moments We Live For, also check out By My Side! Review. It's not very Makorray, but I still wanted to do this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Unmasked:_

_Sometimes, the shadows of the past can still be felt by the present_

_~Avatar Aang~_

* * *

The Air Temple Island was supposed to be a peaceful environment, but since Korra has arrived, that has never happened. The descendent of Avatar Aang walked casually walked through the temple as the new avatar begged him for a vacation, hoping he'll say yes.

"Come on Tenzin, what harm is there to visiting a city?" Korra asked knowing the answer.

Tenzin turned around to face the Southern Water Tribe girl, "A lot. Do you know how many times Avatar Aang got into trouble by staying in one place for too long? His friends and he barely made it out alive!"

Korra sighed, "Tenzin, that is when the Fire Nation was trying to capture him," the avatar said.

"Why do you want to go to Ba Sing Se though? My father said it was once a horrid city before his friends fixed it."

Korra placed a hand on her hip, "Key word Tenzin, Once! Now it isn't that bad."

Korra zoned out of Tenzin lecturing her about how much chaos it would be if she went and other reasons why she shouldn't go. She saw Mako out of the corner of her eye. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. She could faintly hear Tenzin yelling at her to get back to him.

"Mako, please tell Tenzin me going to Ba Sing Se isn't a bad idea!" Korra said as she dragged her boyfriend towards the airbending master.

"I guess. Plus she gets to see some of Avatar Aang's travel and maybe she could learn something from visiting there," Mako pointed out.

Tenzin stroke his beard and thought about it, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes! Thank you so much Tenzin!" Korra said hugging the old monk.

"All I need to know is who all is going," Tenzin said.

"Uh I guess just me and Mako."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not going to let a couple of teenagers go to a city alone, spirits know what you to would do. You guys need at least a few more friends," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin!" Korra said as her face turned red.

"I guess Bolin and Asami could come," Mako suggested.

Korra turned to face Mako, "We could also bring Iroh, his grandfather and great uncle knew a lot about the city as much as Aang did and he and Bolin are pretty good friends."

"That's good, off you go now. Be careful, there are still a bunch of Dai Li agents running around in that city," Tenzin yelled as the happy couple went to tell their friends of the exciting news.

"And we're here! Lake Laogai," Korra announced as she jumped off Naga.

"I thought we were going into the city," Bolin asked Korra.

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "So I exaggerated a bit, but come on! Lake Laogai is one of the most amazing lakes ever. I'm tired of cities though, I thought you guys of all people would be too."

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad, earthbending cannon!" Bolin said as he jumped into the lake followed by Mako and Iroh. The girls laughed at the boys crazy antics. The girls also were in the lake shortly after the guys. Korra was underwater when she saw something underwater.

Korra swam back to the top, "Hey guys, I think I found something."

She caught the gang's attention, "What is it," Asami asked.

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful!" Mako said.

"Mako, it's not like I'm going to some underground cave looking for trouble," Korra said to her over protective boyfriend.

"You never know!" Mako shouted as Korra dived down to the bottom of Lake Laogai to see the object that she noticed. She picked it up and dusted it off from the sand. Korra tilted her head and looked at in confusion. She swam back up and got back to shore with the rest of the gang.

"What is that thing, it looks creepy?" Bolin asked as Korra placed the blue mask in her hands.

"I,I-m not sure, it seems…familiar somehow," Korra said using her mysterious avatar voice thing which no one really gets except the avatar. Korra felt a small vision of a man wearing the mask freeing a much younger version of himself and then a small scene of Aang pulling the mask off and seeing the scar on the man's eye.

"Korra!" Bolin sang her name, trying to get her out of this trance that she was having.

Korra shook her head and looked at the group, "Sorry, I think this belongs to your grandfather though Iroh," Korra said handing Iroh the mask, he looked at her confused.

"Uh, why me exactly?" Iroh asked the avatar.

"I saw a vision of Aang taking the mask of a guy and it showed a scar on his face," Korra said.

Iroh nodded, understanding now, "We can go visit my mother. She is currently in the city and she could tell us what this is about."

"Let's go," Korra said getting on Naga.

They arrived at the Jasmine Dragon and saw Ursa. She was standing handing tea to a customer who happened to be her last considering it is closing time. She heard the ding on the door and started talking without looking.

"I'm sorry sir, we are closed," Ursa said after a hard day at work.

"Aw, can you stay open just for one customer?" Iroh said knowing his mother would recognize her son's voice.

Ursa looked up and smiled as she hugged Iroh, "It's good to see you son and a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra," She said. Korra bowed.

"Thank you, we have a question for you though," Korra said and Iroh took his cue.

The son spoke up as he handed her the mask, "Well, Korra was swimming and she found this at the bottom of Lake Laogai. She also mentioned that she had a vision of granddad wearing the mask. We were just curious about it," Iroh told his mom.

Ursa took this mask and smiled at the memory of her father telling her about it, "I know very much about this particular mask. Fire Lord Zuko did indeed wear it for a while, it was in his terms, 'his alter ego,'" Ursa said sitting down at the table with the rest of the group.

"Zuko was known as the banish prince as many of you know. The only way to become unbanished was to capture the avatar. An admiral named Zhao though did instead and Zuko couldn't allow that to happen because than he couldn't never come home and regain his honor. So, he disguised himself and freed the avatar. The Blue Spirit became to be one of the enemies of the fire nation. He continued to wear it though on occasions and instead of using firebending, he word use swordsmanship skills and also stealth," Ursa told the group.

"But that still doesn't explain why it was on the bottom of Lake Laogai," Korra said as she sipped some of her tea.

"Well you see, after he freed Aang's sky bison, Uncle Iroh told him that it is time to let his old antics go and he did. He dropped the mask into the lake, giving up a part of him," the mother said. The group stood up as did Ursa.

"Thank you for telling us Ursa. Would you like to keep the mask, since it did belong to your father?" Korra asked.

Ursa nodded, "I will, thank you Avatar Korra, it was nice to meet you again Iroh,"

"You too mother," Iroh said hugging his mother goodbye.

* * *

**There is chapter 27. Sorry for the awful ending, I couldn't figure out how to end it though. How was the story? Did you like it, hate it, want more, I won't know until you review! **


	28. Revenge

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 28! I had a random writing blast you could say. This is a long chapter. It is based off the episode The Southern Raiders from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Katara and Mako both have faced the same past and I thought it would be neat to let Mako meet the monster who killed his parents. Tell me how I did in your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_Revenge:_

_The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you are being poisoned yourself._

_~Avatar Aang~_

* * *

It was a normal day at the gym below the bending brother's apartment. Toza was working on his earthbending skills with some intense skills with the earth disks. You could hear the grunts, the sighs of relief and the disk hitting each other. Toza finally completed his training of the day and grabbed the towel that was on his shoulder and wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead.

The bending brothers then came into the room and as usual, Bolin disturbed the old man's peace and relaxation.

"Morning Toza!" Bolin yelled making the man groan in frustration. Toza then remembered he had to give information to the broody brother.

"Mako, can I speak to you outside the gym?" Toza asked. Mako looked at Bolin confused. Toza never speaks to them unless it is completely important.

"Uh sure Toza," the firebender said confused.

Mako walked out feeling a bit awkward, so he put one of his hands in his pockets and rubbed the back of his neck, "So, what do you need Toza?"

"Not what I need, I need to tell you though," the old man said.

"What?" Mako asked confused.

"The man who killed your parents, well they are deciding what his final punishment should be, if he should rot in prison or be killed. They decided you should be the final decision, considering he has affected you and Bolin the most, but considering you are 18 and more matured, they just want you to decide," Toza said slowly knowing this is a very delicate situation with Mako.

Mako eyes were unreadable. He looked like he wanted to kill someone, but also looked like was going to cry. He looked angry, hurt, depressed, and there was anger in his eyes. It was definitely scary, "Where is this going to be held?"

"At the Boling Rock Prison in 3 days they are having the trials. I suggest packing soon, good luck Mako," Toza said patting his shoulder lightly.

Once he left, Mako let out fire from his mouth and punched a wall, leaving a nice little hole. Bolin heard the ruckus outside and found Mako with his hand bruised and his other hand about to throw another punch.

"Bro calm down, what did Toza say to you?" Bolin asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Air Temple. I think I broke my hand," Mako says to Bolin as they walk out.

* * *

The brothers got off the boat and walked towards the airbending training area. They see the avatar trying to do the air scooter that they have seen by the airbending kids many times. They see Korra almost succeed it, but then fails and her face is to the ground and Meelo and Ikki are laughing while Jinora is trying not to laugh, but gives comforting words.

"Stupid air scooter, why did Avatar Aang have to create this?" Korra said annoyed with the previous avatar. Aang would have probably laughed and told her it is very useful.

"Come on, it isn't that bad. It helped Avatar Aang many times in his journey," Jinora says.

"Yeah, but I'm not a natural airbender like you guys," Korra said with a pout.

Bolin came up and greeted her, "Hey Korra!"

"Hey Bo, thank you for coming!" Korra said relieved.

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, I kind of need a break, so what's up?" Korra asked.

"Mako needs a healing session, he punched a wall, again," Bolin said shaking his head.

Korra observed Mako's hand, "Are you okay?"

"Could be better," the firebender said as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Come to my room and I'll get you healed up," Korra said grabbing her boyfriend's good hand and taking up to his room.

* * *

Mako sat on the bed and Korra pulled up a chair, "So why did you punch a wall?" Korra asked confused as she bended some water and began the healing session.

"Well, Toza told me that the guy who killed my parents is going on trial for his life. I get to choose whether he dies or he rots in the worst prison ever," Mako says casually.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Korra says apologetically.

"It's not your fault," Mako says looking at the water.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, the trial is in 3 days and it is in the Fire Nation," Mako says.

Korra looked at Mako's eyes an saw the anger and eagerness. The eagerness was probably not for fun for the monster, "Then I'm coming with you," Korra says.

"No," Mako says.

"Look, I'm not going with you to have fun. I'm going with you to make sure you don't do anything you might regret later, and you can't make me change my mind," Korra said as she unbended the water from Mako's hand and grabbed the bandage on the nightstand.

"There is no need for you to babysit me Korra, I'm a grown man," Mako said annoyed.

"No matter what you say, I am going because I care about you alright, deal with it," Korra says making the final decision and put the finishing touches on his bandaged hand.

Mako huffed, "Fine."

* * *

Tenzin had always been hard to be persuaded. That's the difficult part of the journey. He was in his office at the Air Temple discussing about her suggestion about going to the Boling Rock Prison. The firebender was sitting on Korra's bed sill as the avatar and the monk debate whether or not to let her go.

"Tenzin please! I want to make sure he doesn't anything to rash!"

"Whatever he decides he can do, you are not going and that is final!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Korra walked to the doors, making him think she is leaving, but just closing the door actually, "Tenzin listen. Katara told me the story about the man who killed her mother. This is almost the same situation. Katara and Mako both have the opportunity to me the monster who hurt them, but they both want revenge. It _will _hurt Mako later on. I need to be there for Mako just as Aang was there for Katara. She said on her journey, she could hear Aang's voice in the back of her mind telling her no. Don't do it. I want to be that voice for Mako. I love him Tenzin; I won't let him be an emotional wreck because of this. Either you let me go with permission or I will find a way, please?" Korra added the please to be nice.

"Why do you have to bring my mother into everything?" Tenzin asked annoyed. "I guess my father would want you to take this journey with your…boyfriend, but no funny business!"

"Tenzin!" Korra said red in the face, but still gave him a hug.

* * *

At night, the couple took off on the avatar's polar bear dog heading towards the worst prison in the world, the Boling Rock. Mako was silent throughout the night. All he could think of was that he couldn't wait to get his hands on the monster that ruined the beginning and most of his and Bolin's life. He would get revenge and it will be sweet, so he thinks.

Korra can feel the horrible silence. It was like the silence before a war begins. Nothing. No sounds are made except Naga's feet running to the Fire Nation's prison.

They found a nice place to rest for the night. It was actually a cave, but it wasn't bad. It wasn't like a luxurious place Korra was used to, but it wasn't complete dreadful. Mako and Korra walked in the cave and Korra got a fire started even though Mako could start it as well, but she let him think a bit.

The avatar decides to break the silence, "So, what will your final decision be? You know… on the monster?"

"What…you're kidding me right?" Mako said. "I thought you know me by now."

Korra was a bit surprised, "So you're not going to kill him?"

Mako gave a bitter chuckle, "I am."

"So you are saying you are going to become the same man he is?" Korra asked. She knows this hurts him, but she needs him to understand.

The firebenders eyes had anger in them, "I will _never _be like that monster. I am avenging my parents! How dare you!"

"That is what Katara said," the blue eyed girl said.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "What does Master Katara have to do with this?"

"You haven't heard the story?"

"No," Mako shook his head.

Korra took a deep breath, "Katara had the same opportunity as you do now. Zuko helped her track down the man who killed her mother. She was so overpowered with anger, she wasn't herself. Before she left, Aang told her don't do it. Don't kill the man, but face him. He said let your anger out, and then let it go. So, she went on the journey. There was this man whom she thought was the killer. Katara didn't even think about her actions and before she knew it, she started to blood bend him. She despised bloodbending, but she wanted him to suffer. When she did find the man who did kill her mother, she almost killed him. She told me as she was about to strike, there were voices, her mother and Aang's. They both said the same thing she told me. They said don't do it. Let him go. He isn't worth it. You are better than him. Do not become him. She stopped her attempts and let the man suffer with the guilt of knowing he killed her mother. Do not become the monster Mako, let him suffer with guilt instead of you," Korra said.

"Mako, promise me you won't become like him," Korra asked.

Mako knew she wasn't making up a story and he knew she was serious and sympathetic. At certain times, his girlfriend can become serious, but only when necessary. When she was the way she had spoken, she sounds like how he speaks, monotone.

The frustrated firebender sighed, "I'll think about it. I can't promise you anything though."

And with that he left to another part of the cave to meditate on what she had said. She stopped because of Aang? How did she deal with her anger and rage? He had so many questions. If it wasn't for Korra, he would be one hundred percent sure on what to do. That is what couples do for each other, save each other before they could hurt themselves.

* * *

After a while of meditating, he felt…odd. He wasn't in the cave anymore. He was in a strange place. Mako wondered if he was lost or if he wandered off. It was really beautiful though. There was a large tree and the grass was a spring time color. There were bushes and rivers. It was quite a stunning view. He saw an old man. He didn't know who he was though, but he still walked towards him.

"Excuse me sir, what is this place?"

"The Spirit World, what else?" The man said sort of rude and then walked away. Mako's eyes widen. Did he die? How did he get here? He knew only the avatar could come here, but he was about to have a fit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was the old man again, but as he turned around, it was someone he thought he would never have the honor to meet, Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to meet you," the current avatar's boyfriend said bowing and giving him the respect.

Aang bowed as well, "It's an honor to meet you as well. How have you been treating Korra?"

"Um… good sir," Mako said a bit embarrassed knowing that one of the greatest avatars has an eye on him.

The airbender laughed, "Don't be nervous Mako. Now, I understand you are having some difficulties about the man who killed your parents, am I correct?"

Mako nodded his head.

"Katara had a similar situation. I know Korra told you the story about how Katara had handled it. Have you changed your decision?" Aang asked hopeful.

Mako shook his head, "No. I don't think so, it's too hard."

Aang nodded his head in sympathy, "I understand. This is a journey you have to take, but use this wisdom Mako. Every life is sacred. Even those who hurt us. Every human has good in them and try not to take the life of someone else willing. The guilt will come along with it and it is unpleasant."

The firebender bowed, "Thank you for your wisdom Aang. It really is an honor though to have this opportunity. I will think about your advice and Korra's."

Aang smiled, "Good and could you tell Korra to contact me? I need to give her some advice for airbending. She's been having… some difficulties."

"I will do that. Uh… how do I get back," Mako asked scratching the back of his neck.

"What? You don't want to stay?" Aang asked jokingly while laughing a bit as did the firebender.

"Korra might be a bit worried."

"That's true, but could you stay for a couple of more minutes? I want you to meet a couple of people," the previous avatar said smiling and putting his hand on Mako's back as they walked a bit.

"Uh sure," Mako said.

He didn't know who to expect. Could it be Councilmen Sokka, Chief Toph Beifong, or Fire Lord Zuko? There were so many people he thought of. He noticed that Avatar Aang was gone, probably for privacy moments. The two people he didn't think he would ever see again were right in front of his ember eyes. It seemed impossible, like him traveling to the Spirit World. They were his parents. Mako's eyes watered with joy, but also sadness knowing he only has a couple of minutes.

"Mom? Dad?" Mako asked confused. He could see them, but not touch them. It was so tempting to run towards them and give them a huge hug.

His mother smiled, "You have quite grown into a fine young man Mako."

"Yes you have and so has Bolin. We are so proud of you," his father said.

"How… how am I able to hear and see you? I thought… it was impossible," Mako said with sadness and confusion his voice.

"Avatar Aang manage to pull a few strings. He is quite an amazing man. Anyways, we asked him to bring you here. We want to talk to you about Lee Rai," the mother said.

"We know how badly you want to kill him, but you can't," his father said. Mako's eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought out of all people, you would want me to end him," the older brother said surprised.

His mother closed her eyes for a second and then opened again taking a breath, "Mako dear, we know how much that man has hurt us, but killing him will do him no good. Take this journey, not for revenge, but for closure. Face him and choose his destiny whether he lives or not. Just remember that if you do kill him, the guilt is awful. You will hate yourself for taking the life of someone else. You are a good man and son Mako, please choose the right thing."

Mako just stared at his parents telling him not to avenge them, "I…I will think things through. It just hurts so much," the firebender said letting a tear down his cheek.

"I know son, but remember that you are better than him. We love you and know you will make the right decision," his father said as he disappeared and his mother did as well. Suddenly Avatar Aang appeared.

"Thank you for finding them, it means the world to me," Mako said.

"It's my pleasure, take care of Korra," Aang said smiling.

The firebender nodded, "I will," he said as Aang sent him back to the physical world.

* * *

He realized he was back at the cave and as he opened his eyes he saw Korra pacing back and forth. Mako put his hand on his head having a slight headache. He also felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"What happened to you? I tried to wake you, but you weren't, it was really strange," the avatar said.

Mako hugged back, "I'm sorry. I somehow was pulled in to the spirit world. It was strange, but I wouldn't take it back."

"How come?" Korra asked curiously.

"I met my parents and Avatar Aang."

"Really? What did they tell you?"

Mako let go of Korra as she sat next to him, "Pretty much what you have been telling me."

"Oh," Korra said surprised, "So what is your final decision?"

"You'll see."

* * *

When they arrived, it felt odd visiting on of the most ruthless prisons in the world. As they reached, they could see the lake steaming that surrounded the prison. When they arrived, they saw Lee Rai in handcuffs. He was a filthy old looking man with a burnt oranges color eyes with gray hair that look like it hasn't been combed in a while. He wore the traditional prison clothes, a dark red type of uniform who looked very thin. Mako didn't remember this man, he remembered a cold, harsh, muscular man who had brown hair and was very rich.

"Today, we are gathered here today to decide whether the man, Lee Rai, will be sentenced to life in prison or have a horrible death," the man said who was speaking.

"We have brought a man who was most affected by this man's action. Mako, will you come up and tell us what your decision is?"

Mako walked over to the guy who was speaking previously and looked Lee Rai in the eyes. He could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. It was like it was telling the firebender to forgive him. Mako looked at the guy now and spoke.

"My decision is, death," he said with confusion. He heard Korra sigh in disappointment

"Alright, we will take-," the man was cut off.

"No. I want to be the one. Right here and now," Mako said preparing his fire daggers has his weapons.

The guy nodded, allowing him to do as he wished.

Mako prepared. He stood a bit farther away. He ran, but as he ran towards the man, he now heard those voices. Stop. Don't do it. Don't be the monster. It was like how Katara had heard the voices. He was so close, he could have killed him. Gotten rid of the pain, but it would have been replaced with a new one. He was a foot away from the man, his fire daggers still in his hands, but frustration got to him and he let them go and growled.

"You are a horrible old man. Killing the lives of innocent people, scarring the innocent children who had to suffer because of you! You should be killed, it is what you deserve," Mako stopped for a moment.

Then Mako continued, "But I am nowhere near the man you are. I will _never _become like you. You deserve to rot in this prison. Live with the guilt of ruining the lives of the people you have destroyed," the firebender said with rage. The whole room was silent.

"I…am so sorry, please forgive me," Lee Rai said.

"I will never forgive you, but I will allow you to live in this prison," Mako said walking away and walked towards Korra. She held her arms out and Mako hugged her back. Korra could feel him sobbing silently, but didn't say anything. She just rubbed his back and let him relax a bit; he has had a rough couple of days. They took Lee Rai back to his cell and Mako looked up at Korra. His eyes were a bit red from his sobs, but she didn't care.

"Thank you Korra, for not letting me do something I would've probably regretted," Mako said giving her a small kiss.

"I am always there for you, whether you want me to be there or not," Korra said passionately kissing him.

* * *

**There is a very long chapter 28. Did you like it? Hope so. Please a review letting me know how I did! Silent readers, I know you are out there, review! **


	29. I'm Coming Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! Life hits and yeah know, have to go with it. Here is chapter 29! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

_I'm Coming Home:_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain, wash away all the pain of yesterday. _

_~I'm Coming Home by: Diddy~_

* * *

Seven months.

5,110 hours 306,600 minutes and 30 weeks is how long it has been since Korra has been gone. Normally, Mako wouldn't care, but after the death of his parents, he has never felt so close and connected to anyone, but his brother and Korra, especially Korra.

He hated that she had to go away so suddenly. He barely got a chance to say goodbye. She found out the morning of her departure that she had to leave at midnight.

And he has hated every minute since.

He would never have thought 3 years ago that this headstrong avatar would be such a big part of his life and suddenly her leaving for such a long period of time hurts him.

But today, Korra is supposed to be back and meet him at the Yue Bay.

But she hasn't come.

And it is midnight.

It frightens him. She said she would be here at eight o'clock. It's been four hours since! Just as he was about to go home, he heard footsteps, assuming it was Korra.

"Korra!" Mako said running towards the sound, but then stopped and realized it was Tenzin with red puffy eyes.

"Tenzin? What's wrong? Where's Korra?" He asked, but sounded demanding.

Tenzin licked his lips and sniffed, "Korra's at the South Pole with my mother. She was attacked and was nearly killed. She is alive, but in serious condition. We need to leave," Tenzin informed him.

The words Korra and kill in the sentence was hard to imagine. Even if there the word almost was still there, it seemed impossible.

"H-how is that even possible? She-she is so strong," Mako said as he walked with Tenzin to go to the South Pole.

Tenzin sighed, "I know. I was in shock myself. Korra is human though, she is not indestructible."

* * *

A week later we arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. This wasn't his first time he has visited. When Korra lost her bending, they stayed there for a good bit. It's not that he doesn't like the place, he just hates the cold, but to see Korra, he would do anything.

When he reached the house, Master Katara was doing a healing session on Korra. He hates seeing her so beat up and broken. The last time he seen her physically hurt was when Tarrlok kidnaped.

Master Katara had just finished Korra's session and the avatar was now sleeping. She was about to walk out of her room, but then saw Mako standing there worried. She smiled to him sweetly.

"Mako, don't worry, she is fine," Katara said as they walked out of Korra's room so they could talk. Mako didn't look to convince.

"Are you sure? Is she bandaged up good? Is there any blood spilling out? Does she have any broken bones?" Mako asked nervously.

"She is fine dear. Trust me. She has a broken arm, but other than that, perfectly alive," Katara said. Mako still looked like he was going into a mental breakdown. "Let's go outside for a few minutes, maybe a talk could help calm your nerves."

* * *

The two avatar's love interest walked out into the cold weather together. Katara started to talk to him.

"You know, lately, it seems my whole life's purpose was to take care of the avatar, I don't mind it though. I love both of them though. Korra is like another daughter to me," Katara said with both a sad smile and happy one.

Mako smiled for the first time in a while, "Really?"

Katara nodded, "I had to heal Aang countless of times. Sometimes I didn't know if he was faking it or just wanted another session. He was always my goofball though," Katara said.

"Thank you for keeping Korra safe when I couldn't," Mako told her.

"You are welcome dear. Now I think you could go visit Korra," Katara said. And with that, Mako ran to Korra's side and she smiled at the new avatar love.

* * *

"Korra? Korra are you alright?"

Korra smiled weakly, "Of course I am."

Mako gave her a small smile and kissed her gently knowing she was safe and sound.

"So when are we coming home?" Korra asked. She has started to call Republic City her new home, but that didn't matter to Mako.

"We are at home Korra," Mako told her, "I don't care where we are I just need to be here with you, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**There is chapter 29. Not my best. I did the math above! Well, Siri (on my iPhone), did it for me, still. Sorry for the long wait again. Too many stories to keep up with, not that I mind, love the writing! Review please! More reviews motivate me! **


	30. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I am afraid I have to. Let's get to it:

I have been a ridiculously bad writer's block. It's not even funny it's awful. I thought it was all the stress it was from school so I took a hiatus from all my stories and its summer I still have a writer's block. Hopefully it will go away during the summer so watch out for a new story. I also have some news about my stories and my username:

**I will be changing my username to LotusWriter786 **

I am abandoning the following story:

-Aang and the Waterbender

-Darken Manson

I will start my Makorra story _The Moments We Live For_ again once Legend of Korra starts.


End file.
